Reading Naruto Chimara Effect
by animecollecter
Summary: ZRAIARZ gave permission and support to do this on his story. The Naruto crew from the manga will be reading a story from an alternate dimension. staring me as their host until the end of the story. i hope you guys and gals enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this animecollecter and I have a reading concept for you. Before you state anything I got permission and support from ZRAIARZ to do a **reading version** of his story. This is ZRAIARZ story and he has **allowed me** to do a **reading version** of his story. I state this twice because some of you do not get the hint the first time around. I have seen it happened a few times. That is why they get deleted because no pays attention to detail. You can ask ZRAIARZ himself in a PM to see if what I was stating is true.

Besides all of that I hope you enjoy this reading concept. One more thing before disclaimer, Highschool DXD third season is now out to watch and most likely the English dub will come out later this year or the beginning of next year. Anything besides that let us get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bother suing me, you'll just waste your money.

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the fourth great ninja war and no longer single. That's right everyone he is dating Hinata. Not much of a shocker to those who knew it from the start. Besides that you want to know where he is currently. Well he is currently at Ichiraku ramen shop eating (you guess it) ramen. He is the only men that keeps his promises and manage to bring peace in all elemental nations. What he does not know is that he and many others are going to get a once in a life time opportunity to read a story from another dimension.

Starting….

Right…

NOW!

{Break}

"Huh, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE AM I?"

Naruto is so lost right now. He remembered that he was Ichiraku ramen having ramen and while eating he get blinded by some kind of light and the next he knew he is a place cover in nothing but white. While looking around he notices that is not the only one here. It seems that the entire rookie twelve and their instructors (that are still alive) and Tsunade here with him. What surprised all of them are that Kurama is somehow of his seal and the rest of the tailed beast are here as well.

"Kurama! How are you out of the seal? What's going on? Where are we?!" said the unpredictable ninja

" **Calm down Naruto, if we are not getting attack at this minute and you are not dying with me being out of the seal then someone very powerful brought us here for a reason." said the nine tails**

"You are quite correct Kurama. I am not surprised you figure it out so soon. It's probably due to the fact you are the craftiest tailed beast out of the nine."

Everyone turns around to see who the person or thing that spoken to them from behind. They were confused on the person they are seeing. This person stood about 6ft and 2in wearing a black t-shirt with a cross and wings that were surrounding it and a pair of shorts. The person itself could not be seen or more accurately look like a shadow of the person they are seeing. The only distinct features they can see besides the clothes are that it is a male with brown hair and glasses. Seeing no one take the initiative, Tsunade decided to speak to the shadow.

"Hello I am the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. Please state your reasons for bringing us here wherever this here is."

"It is nice to meet you my lady. I can't really give you my name but you can go by my alias animecollecter. Said shadow now named animecollecter

"What kind of parents gave such a weird name like that?"

"That is not my name, that's my alias. Pay more attention to details next time Kiba."

This shocked everyone that this man knows kibas name and that puts them on guard thinking if he is a threat.

"How did you know his name?" ask the ninja with silver hair.

"Relax I know everyone's name here and I did not bring you here to fight. If I did, well I would not be surviving after this." Said animecollecter

Seeing as he is being truthful of his statement they all relaxed. After that, a girl with long violet hair whose quite shy ask the question that has been on everyone's mind since animecollecter's appearance.

"Um excuse me animecollecter." Said shy violate

"Yes Hinata what is it?" said animecollecter

"Um can you tell us why you brought us here please?" said Hinata shyly

"Of course I am happy to be able to answer that." Said animecollecter

Out of thin air a big TV and a bunch of couches appeared and a table with a giant book on top of it.

"The reason I brought you here is to read this story that I put on that table just now."

Cue face fall on everyone but animecollecter with Ino recovering first and with a deadpan look on her face looking at animecollecter.

"Really a story, that's it?" said Ino

"Take a look at the title of the story Ino. You will know why in a minuet" said animecollecter

Ino walk towards the table and picks up the book in seeing the title thinking nothing could surprise her about the title. She was proven wrong when she saw the title called **Naruto Chimera Effect**.

"Naruto Chimera Effect what the hell kind of story is this?!" yell the gossip queen

This caused everyone to be curious of this story if it has to do with Naruto.

"Simple this story is about Naruto or more like a different Naruto from an alternate dimension that connects to yours. They are all theories to most since they don't know that those theories are truth and they exist. In this dimension charka is not the only energy that exists in that world and there are other supernatural being living there including gods and goddesses." said AC (AN: short for animecollecter both will be stated from time to time)

This caught everyone by surprised that not only that there is another yet different Naruto that exist but also alternate dimension besides their own. Due to that sudden revelation on them it made everyone interested about this story but they were confused about the big TV being here. Which AC brings their attention to him.

"I see all of you are confused about the TV. Well you are going to see the people and things that will happen in the story and some of the battles. So in other words you will get the visual that comes with the story."

Now everyone really wanted to read this story and see how this dimension compares to theirs including about Naruto. Now they need to know who is going to read the first chapter. AC solves their dilemma real quick.

"Since Ino has the book in her hands she will be reading the first chapter." Said AC

Everyone agreed and soon enough everyone finds a seat to get comfortable. Ino was about to open the book to read the first chapter when animecollecter stop her. This action confused everyone on why he did that.

"Before you start reading I want to bring a few more people here for you guys."

Animecollecter claps his hands twice and a flash of light blinds the group. Once their eyes adjusted they were shocked. What brought their shocked, wide, and tears flowing down on their face type of eyes? Well in front of them they see Asuma, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Inoichi, Neji, Jiriaya, Hagoromo, Shikaku, Hiruzen, Obito, Rin, Nagato, and Konan with smiles on their face and some with tears running down as well. Everyone ran to them giving them a huge and some getting beat up for being an idiot on what (mostly Jiriaya, Obito, and Asuma) they did and then giving them a huge afterwards.

Once everyone calm down and went back to their seats they ask animecollecter on how is this possible.

"In this realm the boundaries between the dead and the living do not exist. I thought this would be nice for you guys to be together with friends and family one more time or first time for some. But once you are done with this story you have say your good byes before I return you guys back to your realm." AC informs

Everyone agreed to that and thanked him for this opportunity. Finally everyone is sitting with who they want to be with and Ino opens the book to read the first chapter.

{Break}

 **Chapter1: Rough Start**

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of this." Said Naruto

 **"Uaaahhhhh!" The sound of two little cries could be heard as they took their first breaths of air. The cries came from 2 baby girls. One had gold hair with red eyes and the other had red hair with dark violet eyes. Both babies had whisker marks on their cheeks and oval pupils in their eyes. Though the exoticness didn't stop their as both girls sported a fox tail and ears to match their tails.**

The TV turns on showing the two baby girls causing the woman to coo at the babies and making the man sweat drop at their reaction but inwardly had to admit that they are cute.

 **Now you might think this was out of place if not for who was holding them. A beautiful young woman with red hair and violet eyes held the two as she laid propped up on the bed. She went by the name Kushina and she was a kitsune sporting 9 red tails. She held her babies protectively as their cries died down, calmed by their mothers warmth.**

Kushina nods her head "a child will always know their mother is near and I look better than you fuzz ball."

This cause everyone including the other tailed beast to laugh at Kurama while said fox glares at his brothers and sisters before huffing and turns his head around and mopes. The sage just shakes his head with small smile happy that his other children are acting like a family like they should be.

Once everyone calms down Ino continues to read where she left off.

 **Her weak voice echoed out from her faint smile as she spoke to the only other body in the room. "Naru-chan look at your new baby sisters. There names are Miso-tan" to the blonde daughter, "and Shio-tan" to the red one. "I want you to be a good onii-chan for them a watch over them, protect them when I'm gone."**

"Oh no, even I die here too." Said Kushina causing most of the members start to cry knowing that Naruto losing his mother again but all wonders where the kid's father was and later assumes he died before Naruto's birth.

 **The receiver of these words was another baby of around 9 months old, who held himself up in a pin nearby barely able to stand. He had whisker marks like his sisters and oval pupils but other than that looked completely human as his shock blonde hair came in down to partially cover his deep blue eyes. His name was Naruto and he looked on in innocent curiosity at his two new siblings. You would think that such words would be lost on a child so young but she felt that they reached him somehow.**

The TV turns on again to show what Naruto looks like and much to naruto's embarrassment and the man's pity to him the woman start saying how cute looking he is.

"Are you getting embarrassed dope?" Said Sasuke

"Shut up teme!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Both boys turn towards who mention them and wish they didn't because right now they are seeing their mother with sweet smiles with their eyes closed. It wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the dark aura surrounding behind them with Kushina moving that looks like nine tail and Mikoto having a scary Asura mask peeking behind her head.

"You are not just starting a fight with Sasuke are you Naruto?" questioned Kushina

"Sasuke are causing trouble again with Naruto?" questioned Mikoto

Naruto and Sasuke did the smartest thing together for the first time. They wrap and arm on each other shoulder looking at their mother nervously smiling at them with sweat running down their body.

"Of course not, Naruto and I are best buds right Naruto"

"Aye"

Minato, Fugaku, and Itachi could only shake their head at their son/little brother in causing their mothers wrath.

Ino just rolls her eyes. "boys" and continues reading the chapter.

 **"Don't worry about being different from your sisters or not being good enough Naru-chan. You are strong, stronger than I may ever know and don't let anyone tell you different. I wish at least your father if not me would have lived long enough to see you all grow up but it doesn't look like that will happen. Just know that I love each of you equally and more than anything else in the world. Remember that my babies."**

 **After a few more words she went silent, content with holding her newborns as Naruto just watched with his curious gaze. As if he was aware of what was going on.**

"Heh to think this brat is smarter than are brat here by the looks of it." laughed Jiraiya while Naruto got angry at the comment his godfather said

"Hey at least I'm some pathetic perv like you pervy sage!" yelled Naruto which cause Jiraiya to frown

"Demit brat when are you going to stop calling me that?" said Jiraiya

"I'll stop calling that when you stop being such a pervert pervy sage." Said Naruto

"Like that will happen." Said Tsunade

"Tsunade hime." Jiraiya sulked

 **When she finished another person entered the room quietly to check in on her. It was a beautiful kitsune woman with golden hair and nine tails and had the appearance of someone in their late teens.**

 **"Nee-sama don't you think your hopes are too high for him? From what I can see he is probably a normal human, maybe a little above average but otherwise a** _ **runt-.**_

 **She was silenced at that last word by a flooding of a dark killing intent that made her freeze up in panic as Kushina's eyes slitted and locked with hers. And just like that it was gone as she went back to gently smiling at her children making the girl take a deep breath.**

"Yeah you don't dis my kids and get away with it!" Exclaimed Kushina

The whole rookie twelve just sweat drop at the attitude from the fourth's wife.

'At least now we know where Naruto's personality comes from.'

 **"Yasaka-chan you would do well to not call my sochi a runt in my presence. Believe me when I say that looks can be deceiving. With us being foxes you should have learned that lesson by now. Need I remind you about Minato-kun?"**

"Look underneath the underneath." Nodded Kakashi

Everyone else nodded in agreement to his words.

 **The now named Yasaka regained her bearings as the pressure eased up. She forgot how dangerous her sister could be, even in her weakened state her anger wasn't something to mess with. Naruto gained her pity if nothing else if it turned out that his sisters inherited even a fraction of her full temper.**

'Even Kushina's/mom is scary.' Shivered Naruto and Minato

 **"H-hai onee-sama fair enough."**

 **"Good," Kushina responded not taking her eyes off her too girls. "Now would you be a dear and bring Naru-chan over here for me?"**

 **Having no reason to disagree she picked up Naruto from his pen, the baby not uttering a signal sound of distaste. Looking at the baby Yasaka couldn't help but gain a small smile.**

 **"The kid is cute though. At least he has that to his advantage." She went over and handed Naruto to Kushina who took him in one are while she held his daughters in the other.**

"Oh boy if the kid has Minato's looks then all the girls will be crushing on him. Naruto you lucky dog you." Cried Jiraiya

This caused him a one way trip to dream land from an irked Tsunade and Kushina with their fist in the air.

 **"Oh don't worry Yasaka-chan I have a feeling that he will have more than just his looks as an** _ **advantage.**_ **And to answer your question its only natural for a parent to have high hopes and expectations for their children. Its part of the job because any decent parent wants the best for their offspring. Maybe one day when you have a kit of your own you will understand." Yasaka looked slightly bashful as a small blush dusted her face at the thought. Kushina stroked Naruto's hair with one hand as he watched his sleepy sisters causing her to smile.**

"She's right you know."

The rookie twelve look at animecollecter with a question mark on their.

"Kushina from that story is right. All parents want what is best for their child and any good parent will be proud of their child no matter what they do in life."

All the adults nods their head glad they are not the only one that thinks like that about good parenting.

 **"But whatever he does I will be able to rest in peace knowing he's happy."**

 **"I guess I can understand that a little. What I can't understand is why all their names are related to ramen." Yasaka's eyebrow twitched at that. Kushina just giggled softly without a care.**

 **"What's there to understand? I love ramen and I love my babies."**

All except Kushina and animecollecter sweat drop at the answer to that.

 **"Yes I know. Everyone in the clan knows about your love for ramen but could you have named them something different. Having all the kids named after the same kind of thing kinda sends a weird message... Like that one show popular with humans about these superpower monkey people who were all named after vegetables."**

 **"You always did like your anime."**

 **"T-that's not my point-."**

" **I think that is the point for you."** The tailed beast said together causing everyone to laugh.

 **"I'm not changing their names Yasaka-chan. Naruto, Shio, and Miso are the names related to delicious ramen and are the names of my delicious children." Kushina hummed to herself happily. Yasaka just sweatdropped at that, 'delicious children?'**

Even Kushina sweat drop at that.

"I am not like that." Kushina said causing everyone to look at her like she has a second head.

Kushina notice the looks and sulks to a random and drawing circles on the floor.

"*sweat drop* Ino can you please continue the story." AC said

Ino continues to read before any more random stuff happens

 **Her eyes went alert when she saw blood drip down from the corner of Kushina's mouth. "Oneesama!"**

 **"Sshh its okay I know I only have a few days left at the most." She gave a sad smile to her sister knowing her time with her and her children was short.**

 **"Are you sure nothing could be done to help you nee-sama?"**

 **"Believe me Yasaka-chan if I knew of any way to stay with my children and watch them grow up just a little long I would take that in a heartbeat. But I can trust you to do that for me can't I Yasaka-chan? You will take care of your nieces and nephew won't you?"**

"Of course she will." said Hinata while Naruto is holding on to her causing everyone to smile seeing Naruto and Hinata finally getting and Kushina to aww at the cute couple after getting through her episode and rejoining with everyone.

 **The golden vixen gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Hai nee-sama. Shio, Miso, even Naruto. They will be taken care of." Kushina gave her a grateful smile knowing that she wouldn't have to worry.**

 **"S-shi...Miii..." Kushina's and Yasaka's ears pricked at the small voice before looking down at the cause of it. Naruto was reaching out for his sleeping sisters with his small pudgy hand all the while uttering "Shiii... Mii..." over and over. Kushina's eyes widened and watered at what she was hearing.**

 **"Shii...o...Miiii...so." Kushina held her children tightly to her as she cried in happiness. Her sons first words. She lived long enough to at least her them and they were of him trying to say his new sisters names. It was as if it was Naruto's goal to reassure his mother as well because when Naruto said that it was like Kushina had a weight lifted off her heart that she didn't know she had. Kushina cried as she held them to her face kissing them repeatedly.**

Everyone was starting to have tears falling out of the eyes seeing this happy yet sad moment.

 **"*Sniff* Kaa-san has nothing to worry about does she Naru-chan? Because you will protect your sisters for her won't you. She smiled into her children as the tears continued to fall. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she heard a muffled "hai", from Naruto as if he was answering her.**

 **Yasaka looked on with a smile of her own. 'Yes onee-sama I don't think you have anything to worry about at all.' Though her smile became somber as those that streamed down Kushina's face became those of blood.**

 **Kushina did not live longer than 2 more days sadly and so died in the cabin the children lived in in the woods.**

Everyone bowed their heads to pay their respects of the deceased and Kushina crying while whispering not fair over and over again while Minato and Naruto hugs her to help calm her down. Everyone including the tailed beast and the sage knew it was hard for to suffer not seeing her children anymore and help raise them.

 ***Years later***

"We enter are first jump skip everyone." Said AC

"Wait there is going be more of these" barked Kiba

"From time to time but not as big as this one and I think one more after this."

"Troublesome" said smart lazy bones

"Hm" said are resident duck butt head

 **If the was one thing to be stated it would be how fast the sisters grew. While their physical growth was normal and so a little smaller than Naruto they were standing by the time he was walking, and running by the time he could. In fact Naruto had trouble keeping up with them. He had lots of energy but they seemed to surpass him in even that. The sisters weren't blind to this in fact they** _ **new**_ **he was weaker, that he was different. His lack of fox features made it obvious regardless of the difference in physical ability but they didn't have that to really go on as Yasaka had sealed their features early on. They knew it but Yasaka kept it a secret from Naruto, trying to give him some semblance of a normal human life as long as possible. But they didn't shun him for his weakness. No they were good sisters and didn't think much of it.**

"Well that's good that they are good sisters." Said Mikoto

Fugaku felt ashamed for what he has done in life with his children and wished that he was a better. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke saw their Fugaku expression and want to give him making him feel better and everyone were glad that he has loving wife and sons.

 **Naruto shrugged it off as well. Deep down he hated his inferiority, he didn't know why they were so much better than him but he enjoyed the time with his sisters even more and so ignored it. Even if he wasn't stronger he would still be there as their older brother.**

"Hey Sasuke did you felt like that with Itachi?" ask Naruto

Sasuke nodded and Naruto said no more. Both Sasuke and Naruto did not notice the frown on Itachi but know there was nothing he could do to change anything.

 **They were now at the ages of 5 with Naruto almost 6 and were playing in the woods. Yasaka had some business to take care of in getting them to change location and so would be gone for a while. She left every now and then for short periods of time in the past year so it was nothing new to them. They were surprisingly smart and well off kids so they could take care of themselves better than you would think at that age. Though the kitsune woman warned them not to stray off too far from the cabin and she put a seal on the area to prevent them from doing so for good measure. With her skills she was confident nothing would happen. She would be humbled that day.**

 **"Onii-chan hurry up!" The cherry voice of Miso could be heard as she ran in the woods.**

 **"Yeah you're too slow!" The near identical voice of Shio could be heard as well as she ran along side her twin.**

"Hey that's not nice to say to your older brother!" Kushina exclaimed

"Kushina you know they can't hear you." Minato sweat drop

"I know but that doesn't mean I'll keep silent though." Said Kushina

 **Both shouts were directed at Naruto who was lagging behind them some ways, struggling to keep up. He was fast for his age, but only by human standards. He panted as he struggled to keep up with them, trying to get them to stop.**

 **"Come on guys you're going to far we need to go back!" His pleas went on deaf ears as they kept going. They all wore similar clothes of blue shorts and shirts as they didn't much when they basically grew up in the woods.**

 **The the girls made it to a running river and stopped as they waited for their brother to catch up. Moments later he caught up and bent over to take deep breaths. Keeping up with those girls was exhausting.**

"And now you know how we felt when dealing with you Naruto." Said Kakashi

Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads knowing that Naruto had a lot of energy and still do to this day.

All Naruto did was blush and nervously scratch his cheek.

 **"Hah... can we go back now? We're going too far from the cabin."**

 **"Calm your panties onii-chan," came the snarky response from Shio causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch.**

Naruto's eyebrows twitch while the rookie twelve laugh or giggled at Naruto's misfortune.

 **"One last thing please onii-chan?" The ever sweeter of the twins, Miso asked him. As usual he gave in though mainly just because he wanted to make them happy.**

'The poor bestered' thought from the males

 **"Fine one last thing then we are going home now hurry up and pick something."**

 **The girls looked around then at each other and knew what they wanted. The spoken their decision in unison while pointing at the tree that had fallen over the river.**

 **"We want to cross the water!"**

 **"What? No its too dangerous!"**

 **"Well you can wait onii-chan if you can't do it." He twitched at that. Whether he had just been baited or not didn't matter. He wasn't about to let his sisters do that alone.**

 **"Fine."**

 **At that word the girls ran to the fallen trunk to cross it before he could tell them to wait**

"Why do I have a feeling something unyouthful is going to happen?" said lee with Gai agreeing

Everyone groan hoping to not deal with those twos antics.

 **"Kids where are you? Your oba-san is here!" Yasaka arrived with her fox features hidden at the cabin and looked around worriedly. 'Where are they?!' She sniffed the air and found their scents faint and drifting meaning they had gone out quite a ways and with the fact that it was getting dark only made it worse. She took off into the woods as fast as she could to try and find the kids as she had a bad feeling.**

Now everyone was getting worried hearing that.

 **"Come on onii-chan you can do it!" The girls cheered Naruto on as he grumbled. They were already at the end balancing as the walked on the trunk while Naruto was not even halfway across as he struggled to crawl on it, trying not to slip off into the river.**

 **The girls jumped of as the made it to the other side and danced around as they waited for Naruto.**

 **"Onii-chan if you want we can come back and help you across."**

 **"Shut up Shio!" He would not pitied or patronized, not that he knew what the second word even meant. He continued to inch across trunk with his eyes closed so that he wouldn't look down.**

 **"Grrr."** **Naruto's eyes snapped open when he hear the girls scream. Shooting his gaze towards them his eyes widened in fear as he saw a large bear growling at his sisters.**

"Oh no!" exclaimed all the mothers in the group with their hand covering their mouths and their husbands doing everything they can to calm them down.

 **The girls were huddled in front of a tree and were too afraid to move as the bear growled at them only a few feet away. They whimpered as it got closer. The bear stood up and roared, they had entered its territory.**

 **"Leave them alone!" The girls looked up and saw Naruto infront of them, shielding them from the large animal. They didn't even have time to think about how he crossed the river and got over here so fast.**

 **"Stay. Away. From my** **sisters!** **" His eyes were locked hard with the bear and had enough force to cause the animal to freeze up. It couldn't break its gaze with Narutos as his eyes glared through his hair. It was like some force of some kind was present. All Naruto could think of was protecting his sisters.**

 **Itachi nodded to this know that this Naruto is no different to the Naruto he knows. But he kept wondering what animecollecter meant when this Naruto is different to theirs.**

 **"Kids!" Naruto turned to see Yasaka running out the woods on the opposite of the lake looking at them in fear for their safety.**

 **"Obaa-san!" Mistakes were made. Naruto shouldn't have taken his eyes of the bear as Yasaka's shout startled it and made it swing.**

 ***Slash!***

*gasp*

 **Naruto was knocked unconscious into a tree as the bears claws ripped through his chest drawing a lot of bood.**

Kushina was now hyperventilating and crying at the same time and Naruto and Minato was doing everything they can to calm her down but nothing seems to work. Everyone else was very worried about Naruto except for animecollecter but played it off as already knowing the story.

 **"Naruto!" Yasaka screamed out as her nephew was knocked through the air. The sisters could only watch in fear as their brother was hurt, only able to cry.**

 **Yasaka's eyes went red with rage as her kitsune features became present and crossed the river in a second to grab the girls out of harm way before crossing back over to leave the girls on the other side where they would be safe in another second. Before she could turn around to go back across the water and kill that creature she heard a sickening crack.**

 ***Crrrrcccckkkk!***

 **She turned to the source and her rage filled eyes were replaced with shock.**

Kushina finally calmed down but still a little shaken from what they just witness but now everyone was wondering what shocked Yasaka

 **She was greeted to the site of Naruto sitting on top of the bears shoulders with the animals head twisted all the way back. It was as if something overcame Naruto as one eye shown through the shadows of his messy hair glowing white. Ignoring his eyes his faces had gone expressionless with his more slightly agape showing longer than normal canines. One of the spikes of blond hair on the top right of his head turned black as well. Off in the distance she heard several wolves howl as Naruto had the sunset in his backdrop. She only took her eyes off of the bear and Naruto for a few seconds, how was Naruto able to cover the distance and do all that in that time?!**

The TV turns on showing just what happen causing everyone to shiver at Naruto's appearance more so from Kiba but does not know why.

 **A few seconds later the bear fell forward with a thump, dead. A second later Naruto fell forward off of him unconscious as blood continued to spill from his chest.**

 **Yasaka came to her senses and rushed to retrieve Naruto.**

 **She couldn't help but think to herself while heading back to the cabin about what Naruto did.**

 **'You're not as normal as I thought you were are you Naruto-kun?'**

If the group looked at the tailed beast right now they would see a look of interest. The only one the notice that was the sage but stayed silent because he more likely want to know what happens next.

 **After that day while the kids could not remember what happened several things changed. The girls became more protective and responsive to Naruto. While Naruto became more confident and someone who needed to be protected less.**

"It's the small things that make a huge change in us." Said Kakashi making everyone agree since it's true.

"True but what do you become from the change? That is something that you need to keep in mind." Said animecollecter

 **"Shio-chan? Miso-chan?" The girls snapped out of their thoughts that they had drifted off too during their lunch break. They often ate lunch together at their desks and did a lot together which wasn't uncommon for twins. They turned towards who called them. She was was a stunning buxom redhead. She had blue green eyes and a hair antennae on top of her head. This was Rias Gremory, the one regarded as one of the top beauties at Kuoh Academy.**

The TV turns on again showing the redhead causing some of the male to blush while Jiraiya pass out via nose bleed again.

"Pervert" stated Tsunade

"Wait did it just do another time skip?" ask Sakura

"Yes they did and….Naruto is that a blush I see?" said animecollecter with a smirk

Everyone looked at Naruto and they indeed see Naruto was blushing and it became more noticeable with everyone looking at him. Most of group was smirking at him while some of them were shaking their head at him while containing their laughter and only Hinata had a look of jealousy on her face seeing this.

"N-no I'm not blushing!" stated Naruto

"Yes you are I can see it on your face~. :3 said animecollecter teasing

"Fuck you teme!" exclaimed Naruto

"Sorry but I don't swing that way." Said animecollecter

"Arg!"

Everyone started laughing due to seeing Naruto so flustered being teased for the first time. Once everyone finally calmed down Ino continues to read.

 **Shio spoke up for the two having a feeling they were having the same dream. "Sorry Rias-buchou I guess we just got distracted." She rubbed her head in embarrassment.**

 **Both girls had become beauties in their own right, at age 16 their figures were comparable to Rias if not slightly smaller in the chest department but evened it out with their bodies looking more tone and agile showing that they were athletic. Both girls hair, Shio's red and Miso's gold blonde, had grown silky and long down their backs and where held together in ponytails that seemed to flare out in a way that resembled a tail almost. They still had the whisker marks on their light tan skin which made them look more adorable and exotic to the schools population. If Rias and Akeno were known as the two Great Oneesamas and Koneko was the mascot of the school then the twins were the Vixens of the academy.**

When the TV turn on again, Jiraiya giggled perversely until being knock out by Tsunade before he could write down notes for his next issue. Some of the man had to turn away in order to not receive the wrath from the women in the group. The woman….yeah they got jealous.

"*whistle* Dam Naruto your sisters are hot man." said Kiba

"Dude that's my sisters you're perving on!" exclaimed Naruto

"*shrugs* yeah so what." Said Kiba

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTERS!" yelled Naruto

"Aww is my little Naruto being protective of his little sisters? How cute~." Cooed Kushina

"MOOOOOM!" wailed Naruto while AC was laughing at Naruto at the background including with everyone else except for the Nara duos.

"Troublesome" signed Shikamaru

"Agreed my son." Signed Shikaku

Ino just rolled her eyes at the Naras while getting everyone's attention before continuing

 **Rias gave them a smile. "Its very much alright, just making sure you to were okay."**

 **The bell rang shortly after and they all got ready for class. Before Rias could return to her seat the twins stopped her with really bright foxy grins on their faces.**

"Hmm something got them in a good mood." Said Fugaku

"It maybe has to do with something with Naruto here Fugaku." Said Minato with smirk at his best friend

Fugaku smirked back but said nothing else.

 **"Hey Rias-buchou did we ever tell you that our onii-chan will be transfering to this school next week?"**

"Ok that's it for this chapter so wants to read next? " asked Ino

"If you don't mind I like read next about my little Naruto." Said Kushina

Ino gives Kushina the book so they can hear what happens in the next chapter.

 ***END***

Ok this is it for chapter one. The next chapter will not be up until the next two to three weeks. The reason for being that long is so that way ZRAIARZ can get more chapters up and at the same time let me take time in doing this.

This is my first attempt in doing a reading concept so go easy on me. If you flame me, don't bother because I do not give a fuck and I'll just ignore you.

One more thing besides the third season of Highchool DXD being out to watch, another series done by the same people or group (whichever works for you) who made High School Of The Dead has come out. It's called Triage X. You might of heard of the manga or read the manga itself is now in anime series. I thought I should inform you of that. Oh and also if you have a PS4 and like Devil May Cry 4, make sure you get the DMC4 special edition for the PS4 only in three weeks from now.

Besides all that

If you like it, love it, hate it, send me a review but you flamers will be ignored though so you guys/gals can piss off.

Anyways

Until then

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I am back with another chapter a lot sooner than I stated. It was thanks to all of you who favored and followed me caused the big portion for the change. The rest was ZRAIARZ saying that I should do a lot more chapters sooner. So for now on I will try to get one chapter done once a week instead of two to three weeks. If I cannot do that, I will try to post it a day or two to three days after Saturday. Now I want to say a few things to some of the reviewers before we start.

STRIKEEXIA: I may do that to another reading concept after this one.

SLEEPY: I thought I added a good amount of dialog on that to begin with. I am trying to balance it out but I put dialog to where I feel that it is perfect to be placed.

FIVENIGHTSDBZ: I am more of going to avoid doing stories that are not reading concepts. I feel more in tune with doing reading concepts even though this is my first time doing a reading concept. So I am sorry but I cannot do it but I know other authors may take in your request. Again sorry.

GUEST: I'm just going inform that I am trying to keep their personality the same personality in the manga but they may act a little OOC. So you are warned.

ZRAIARZ: some of the characters may add a comment or may not for each chapter. I may seem to add too many but think about this in a way when you are watching a movie with friends and/or family. Some will comment something during the movie and some will not. But some do comment about something during the movie when they feel the need to. So I really did not add too many or too little. I do make a few errors I have notice them after checking it over three times (THREE TIMES!) and fix them but I did not notice the rest of them until after I post it and read the chapter myself when I was not focusing on fix errors. So yeah, no one's perfect but thanks for the advice.

And finally

DTRHEROES: thank you the compliment.

Well that is about it I guess.

Well then, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I say again, this story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I repeat myself twice because somehow no one gets it the first time around and I do not want this story deleted on the case of something stupid.

 **The bolded caption is the story.**

The not so bolded caption is the commentary (unless certain characters require bolding i.e. tailed beast or other power being included will be mentioned as (comment).)

*Story start*

Just as Kushina was about to read the second chapter a flash of light surrounds them. When the light vanished, everyone notice a table that had a lot of snacks and drinks on it.

"I realized that since you guys will be here for a while. So I brought you guys some snacks and drinks for you guys to enjoy." Said AC (short for animecollecter in case you guys forgot)

Everyone thank him and went to grab something from the table to eat, drink or both. Unfortunately Naruto and Kushina got depressed since there was no ramen but still grab something to eat and now Kushina opens the book to start reading.

 **Chapter 2: Make a Mark Part 1**

"Part 1?" questioned Itachi

"What it means that a lot of stuff will not be covered in one chapter and it will be covered in multiple segments per chapters." Said AC

 **"So this mysterious brother of yours is finally coming to our academy?" Rias asked while sitting in her arm chair. Shio and Miso sat across from her on a couch as they spoke. Miso chose to answer the questions for them.**

 **"Hai onii-chan had been traveling the world for the past few years since he was 11 years old so we only saw him on occasions since then. Since while skilled he was still a human, obaa-san felt that he would be better protected as well as enjoy life more if he got to see the world. So she sent member's of our clans Anbu guard to watch over him and teach him. Its harder to keep track of humans than it is almost any other race of beings afterall."**

"That is a wise decision they made. Why? Because it would have been dangerous for him living knowing about the supernatural and be a lot more safe by being ignorant and traveling where they know that he is safe." Said Shino

"But that still does not make it fair that he couldn't spend time with the only two people he has left has family. To me, family is important and family should stick together regardless if they are human or not." Said Naruto

Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya could not help but smile knowing Naruto would be a good father in the future.

 **Rias nodded in thought. The Anbu guards of her clan if she remembered right from what Shio told her in the past where a group of select human magicians and shinobi who acted as the Kitsune clans human eyes and ears across the world when the foxes weren't already involved themselves. The situation still sounded strange to her but she supposed there must have been a good enough reason for the older sibling to go off traveling the world. And even if there wasn't her interest had certainly been peaked to see the secret brother of 2 of her friends. They had first met years ago when they were around 12 years old.**

"Heh even in that dimension you still get the lady's huh Naruto. Said Jiraiya with a pervy smile on his face

"Huh what do mean by that pervy sage?" questioned Naruto

'How can Naruto be so stupid yet smart and be dense at the same time?' questioned Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi

'Was I that dense when I was younger?' said Minato with a sweat drop on his head

 **Apparently her brother had a meeting with the head of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka. They had been able to create a local truce centered around the girls with the conditions that the twins would be under the Gremory's protection while they attended the academy. Yasaka had other duties to take care of after all as well as a young daughter of her own to take care of now. Knowing the political and social status of the girls Sirzechs new how serious to take this. Of course the level of protection was lax now since the girls were a lot more able and at the level they were at now if any stray supernatural beings did come into the area who were stronger than them they would be sensed by all of them. These conditions were met but Yasaka made it especially clear that they were to not be apart of a peerage. She did not want to just send her nieces of as anyone's servants.**

"What did that story meant by that?" questioned Obito

"In simple terms, a war happened with the devils, angels, and fallen angels. It lasted a very long time and when it ended, they were close to extinction. In order for them to repopulate, the devils create a peerage system that was used to turn anyone to reincarnated devil as their servants. But many of the devils abused the system and a devil ranking was formed from low class to ultimate class. Reincarnated devils were considered low level class and experienced reincarnated devils are mid class. High class devil mostly consisted of nobles or devils with *noble blood* in them and few of the reincarnated devils. Finally you have the ultimate class devils which are what I consider the top of the food chain in devil society. Unfortunately most of the so called noble high class devils treat the reincarnated devils as low class filth or trash even after they later become high class devils. Only a few high class noble families treat their servants with the proper respect like the Gremories." Said AC

This really anger everyone in the room especially the tailed beast reminding them of their past treatment in being put in human containers but they also understood the importance of the survival of their race.

Everyone took a few minutes to calm down but once they were relaxed, Kushina returns her focus on the book and continues reading.

 **Though the Gremory family treated their peerage like family that wasn't the point. At first the relationship between the girls was awkward as Rias didn't have many friends and had never met a Kitsune and the twins were cautious about without their brother for multiple reasons. Though eventually they warmed to each other and became fast friends.**

Everyone smiled at the bonds their friendship formed and also gave respect to the Gremory family for treating their servants as part the family. More so with Kushina thinking how close in resemblance to her fallen clan.

"I like the Gremory clan already." Said Kushina

"That's why I have more respect for the Gremory clan than any other devil clan." Said AC

 **"So this brother of yours is normal?" Rias rose an eyebrow at this somewhat disappointed though confused. It was very unlikely for a normal human to be born from supernatural beings. Even with one of the parents being human, with youkai especially it was near impossible.**

"Is that true animecollecter?" Said Sasuke

"Yes the probability of that happening is 0.1% chance of being born human from a yokai parent and it's a 50/50 being born as half breed or full breed from one yokai parent." Said AC

"But how was that possible that Naruto being born as human?" questioned Kurenai

"If this Naruto is anything like our Naruto then he is most likely be unpredictable. Troublesome." Said Shikamaru

"Would not have surprised me if that is the case." Said Sasuke

"Me neither." Said Choji

"Same here." Said Kiba

"ditto." Said Ino and Sakura

(Comment) **"Just get on with the story already!"** yelled Kurama

 **If she remembered right they called it the Youkai Effect with hybrids. No matter what the youkai child is mixed with that youkai blood, if it isn't potent at first will become so overtime multiplying until they can be recognized as pure. Thats while most youkai are full blood and why their half breeds have so much potential compared to hybrids from most other species. And with Youukai halfbreeds the other blood wasn't just canceled out. It was like it was kept separate all together. So while Kitsune had human forms, halfbreeds like Shio and Miso's human forms will actually have their DNA read off as 100% human. Not all that important but it does have some uses. In fact that was believed to be the main reason why so many Kitsune had human forms was because many of their ancestors had been halfbreeds at some point.**

"That…that actually explains a lot about them." said Asuma

 **It was kinda unfair to the evolution balance to Rias as that meant it was very hard for Youkai blood to become completely diluted which means their population could always recover. Though the fact that most kept inside their species it evened things out. But that meant that how this mystery sibling was human was an even bigger mystery to her. Something had to have been missed, maybe the twins just didn't know about it.**

"You know I can't help but agree that something is missing here but what." Said Mikoto

"We might know if we continue with the story, the mystery will reveal itself in time." Said Nagato

 **Shio coughed into his hand. "I wouldn't say he's normal... just not like us." Rias was confused at this.**

"What do you mean?" said Gai

 **"What do you mean?"**

Everyone could not hold their laughter seeing Gai look constipated in seeing that his question being repeated. Even the tailed beasts were laughing the expression Gai was making.

Once everyone was no longer having the giggle fits they refocus on the story.

 **"Well while he wasn't born the same as we were he has grown to excel at just about everything, but thats our onii-chan. You could say it makes up for things." Interesting, but she was sure they were exaggerating some for their sibling.**

"Nope that's where you are wrong Rias." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face

The rookie twelve and their sanseis shook their heads in knowing that would be the first and last mistake you make in underestimating Naruto even one from a different dimension.

"Hey what is the deal with these black lines that show up from time to time?" questioned Hinata

"Their supposed to be page breaks in letting you know that story is going to focus on somewhere else so you don't get confuse." Said AC

 ***Monday morning***

"Oh so it does." Said Tsunade

 **Miso and Shio could be seen in their desks next to the window chewing on their pencils in nervous anticipation. The bell rang for class signaling its start and everyone got in their seats. Rias whispered to Shio from behind her,** _ **"Wasn't your brother supposed to be arriving?"**_

"Uh oh someone is pulling a Kakashi here." said Sasuke

Everyone was laughing or snickering at the point besides said man himself with a blank look on his face in wondering how that it is funny before everyone refocused on the story.

 **Shio whispered back to her, "I don't know he is supposedly running late."**

 **He was supposed to come home over the weekend so they could spend time together but he got delayed for whatever reason. They didn't here much from their aunt only that she had gone to get him from the airport this morning so he might not even show up till tomorrow.**

 **20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. The teacher went to the door and after a minute returned with a tall blonde male. The twins instantly perked up as they were able to recognize him instantly but then sweat dropped afterwards.**

"My prank senses are tingling." Said Kushina with a creepy smile shown on her face

All the adults and Kurama were shivering knowing the pranking she devil was always spot on when a prank is pulled or when HER pranks are pulled in the past. Let me tell you, it's not pretty. The rookie twelve paled knowing that Naruto got his prank habit from his mother. They paled even further and huddled together with the adults included seeing the same smile shown on Naruto and prying to Kami hopping that those two do not work together ever in this life or the next. Unfortunately there prayer did not reach to the said goddess herself.

'Poor unlucky group you guys are.' Thought AC

 **The boy stood at around 6 feet tall and had messy downward spikes of blond hair that went down over his eyes. He had to black spikes of hair on top of his head that fell down sideways while the rest of his hair went down. On the lower half of his face that was visible you could make out whisker marks and a stupid smile.**

 **He wore the standard guys blazer and dress shirt that was standard to the school open, exposing a purple shirt and an out of place orange tie that made Shio's brow twitch. It was out of place and she was pretty sure he knew this too and did it on purpose. Though the twins had to admit he grew up well...**

The TV turn on in showing naruto's appearance and everyone admit he look good especially Ino.

 **"Okay class it looks like our expected new student has finally arrived. Young man could you please introduce yourself to the class." The blond stood straight to the class and spoke in a not-all-there voice.**

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn out as a prank?" said Sasuke who was now looking at Naruto as said blond is looking away while whistling.

 **"Ohaiyo everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am an artist!" He swung his arms out spread eagle at the last word for emphasis and held it there until the teacher spoke up. Shio and Miso felt like burying themselves in their desks from embarrassment.**

"Well that answers my question." Said Sasuke

 **Shio facepalm at the idea. 'So he's an artist now? What happened to Rocket Scientist years ago?!'**

 **Miso was having thoughts of her own. 'I thought he wanted to be a famous ramen chef...'**

(Comment) **"Really why am I not surprised by that last one?"** said Kurama

"You know that does not sound like a bad idea. I should try in becoming a famous ramen chef and Hokage at the same time." Said Naruto

"Do that and I'll banned you from eating ramen for a year-no make it two years back at the leaf village and all over fire country!" yelled Tsunade

Naruto paled and went wide eyed and look at Tsunade while pointing at her shakenly.

"You wouldn't dare, YOU WOULDN'T DARE GRANNY!" yelled Naruto with a much panicked face.

All he got in return was an evil smirk on her face telling all he needed to know that she would not hesitate if he goes through with it.

"*sign* fine I will not try to become a famous ramen chef but I am still going to take that hat from you granny Tsunade." Said Naruto

"That's fine by me brat." Said Tsunade

 **Shio didn't know why but at that moment she felt the need to deadpan over at her younger twin sister.**

Everyone except Naruto and Kushina nodded their head silently at that

 **The teacher coughed into her hand and read out some of the information she had been given on him.**

 **"According to this you are apparently the older sibling to our Miso-san and Shio-san!" This got gasp from the class and more of Rias attention.**

 **"This also says that by your grades and test scores that you have been given the spot of the number one student!?" Miso and Shio smirked at this and from hearing the murmurs from the class. Rias however had her own thoughts.**

This shocked everyone including Shikamaru thinking that this Naruto is smart enough to be on the top of the class.

 **'I have to say that is remarkable but Sona-chan isn't going to like this. Though this boy certainly doesn't look like one who would have that kind of academic level. His grades would have had to basically been perfect for years to have been able to take that spot from her.'**

"I can't believe the dope is smart in that dimension." Said Sasuke

"Hey I'm smart!" said Naruto

"Yeah only when it does not have to deal with academics. Other than that you're hopeless. Said Shikamaru

The rest of the rookie twelve laughed while Hinata tried so hard to laugh. (Key word tried)

Naruto goes to a corner and sulks while Hinata after finish laughing goes to him to try to cheer him up.

Kushina coos at the cute couple but focuses back on the story

 **The class suddenly broke out into chatter.**

 **"I didn't know the vixens had a brother?!"**

 **"He's kinda cute."**

 **"The blond hair makes him look like a punk!"**

 **"His hair color kinda does resemble Miso-chan's."**

 **"The black on to makes him look kawaii like some kind of animal or dog!"**

 **"Great now another guy to attract all the attention..."**

 **"He has the kawaii whisker marks like the twins as well!"**

 **"Wow he's kinda tall."**

 **"Their brother must be some kind of genius to have grades that good."**

 **"Where has he been all this time if he's their brother?"**

 **"He's so kawaii I can see another fan-club brewing!"**

 **"He looks like an idiot."**

 **"I ship Naruto X Kiba-kun!"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped with his head down at all the comments.**

Everyone could not help but sweat drop as well at the reaction from the class

 **'I head me associated with the word kawaii several times and im pretty sure I don't like that last one...'**

All the males including animecollecter shivered at that last statement.

 **The teacher coughed into her hand to get the attention back on her.**

 **"Right well Naruto-san since you will be apparently holding so much status at our academy and have become a person of interest in such a short period of time could you maybe tell us a bit more about yourself?"**

"Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future." Everyone said which cause everyone to laugh at saying the same thing at the same time.

 **Naruto signed to himself. "Very well sensei." The twins, Rias, and a majority of the class caught how it was like his how presence was changing. Naruto ran a hand back through his hair spiking it up and exposing his deep blue eyes and slitted pupils. At the sight the girls in the class and even the teacher all blushed at his strong handsome features. Where as before he looked good with his hair down now it was like his sex appeal multiplied and his demeanor was a lot more serious. Like some kind of strong individual that demanded obedience and respect wherever he walked. The twins felt a foreign feeling stirring inside them at the change while the class broke out into chatter again.**

The TV turns on again and what they saw caused all the females, Tsunade included to blush with Hinata having a full cherry red body blush with steam coming out of ears and then fainted. While that was happening to the woman excluding Kushina who was gushing how her boy was such a handsome devil like his father, the man excluding Minato who felt manly pride for his sun and Naruto being smug for the first time were glaring at the TV.

"We hate you, we hate so much right now." Said the group of man that was not Minato and Naruto.

"Hey I can't help it that I'm sexy and they know it." said Naruto feeling smug about it

"….shut up dope." Said an annoyed Sasuke

 **"My kami he's hot!"**

 **"He actually looks like someone with good grades now."**

 **"Yeah but not with grades that good. Thats still surprising."**

 **"I think his face just made me pregnant!"**

 **"I wonder if he'll join our club."**

 **"I have found my idol."**

 **"Great now he will take even more of the ladies attention for himself..."**

 **"I'm already wet."**

 **"That hair spike move was kinda awesome."**

 **"He is definitely going to be the dominant in my NaruYuu fanfiction!"**

 **"Oh my god you girls are freaking nasty!"**

The males again shivered at the second last commit.

"What the hell is wrong with those girls?" said Jiraiya

"Trust me pervy sage woman are scary. You just don't know it yet or you are too dense and/or stupid to ever knowing it." said animecollecter

"Dam it not you too!" wined the hermit pervert

 **Shio and Miso bit their pencils in half on reflex at some of the things they heard which Rias noted for later.**

"Oh is Shio and Miso jealous of girls complimenting their big brother." Cooed Kushina

"Oh you don't know the half it." AC snickered

Everyone looked at animecollecter questionably on why was snickering. When they ask him why he just wave his hand telling to keep reading. Obviously whatever is going to happen, they will have to get the answer in the story.

 **Naruto let this go on for a little longer before he heard enough.**

 **"Silence."**

 **It was a strong and firm command that made the class go silent and give him their undivided attention. He mentally flinched when he was certain he saw some of the girls blushing after the way he said that. Ignoring it he continued.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow on this Naruto was able to make everyone obey him. They notice that it got quiet all of a sudden and notice that Kiba was not making a sound. Now that confused them but they didn't bother in finding what was wrong.

 **"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am 17 years old. I am the other sibling of Shio and Miso Uzumaki by 9 months and I am fluent in 5 different languages. I have been traveling the world and just came back from living in America. I have a photographic memory and the memory of an elephant. I am great at sports, music, academics, cooking, art, and have yet to find something I do poorly in. The answer to the problem on the board is √sin(53.325). I have no real interest in clubs and prefer to be left to my own devices. And if it wasn't clear yet it will become so very soon that I have no problems showing off when I want to. That is all"**

You could hear all the jaws dropping from that introduction and they became mute. It took a good half an hour for everyone to snap out of their trance and decided to not to comment that and continued the story.

 **'Thats all?!'**

 **"O-okay Naruto-san well thats... good we didn't know we would be getting such a... talented and cultured individual. Wait that answer is write! How did you know the answer when I hadn't even finished putting it on the board, ignoring the fact that you should not have been able to do that complex of a problem that easily?"**

"Ok even I can't do something like that." Said Shikamaru

That shocked everyone including his father.

 _{Who knew?}_

 **"I glanced at the open textbook on your desk and was able to figure out what problem you were likely working on."**

Minato narrowed his eyes hearing how sharp Naruto eyes were.

"He's got some sharp eyes." Fugaku commented with Sasuke and Itachi agree with their father.

 **"O-oh well g-good job Naruto-san. I hope you enjoy your time here in my class. You may take the set behind Miso-san next to Rias-san." Naruto just nodded as he put his hands in his pockets and ignored the gazes of the classroom as he walked to the back near the windows where his seat was. As he walked down the row he locked eyes with Miso and Shio who were second from the back. The girls froze and didn't know how to react under that kind of dominating gaze from his sharp blue eyes and subconsciously looked up at him in an almost submissive manner like they were in trouble for some reason.**

By now Kiba was whining in submission shocking everyone and now they were concern on what is up Kiba but he won't say why because he does not know either.

 **Their gaze stayed locked for a few seconds. After a few seconds Naruto's spiked hair died back down to covering his eyes and next thing the girls knew they were pull out of there desks into a bear hug. The girls were stunned at what was happening as they were shaken as Naruto rubbed his face into their chests making the guys in the class extremely jealous.**

"This is kind of weird but kind of hot at the same time" said Kiba

Naruto was blushing and Jiraiya was perversely giggling before getting knock out by Tsunade again but woke up five minutes later.

 **"Aww my sweet little imoutos! I've missed you two so much!" Naruto paused with his face still in their chests and thought for a second.**

 **"Hmm... Well you too aren't that little anymore now are you?" Realizing slowly what he just said the girls eyes widened and there faces turned red.**

Naruto paled "don't tell me."

"Oh please say it is so!" exclaimed Jiraiya with a perverted smile

"Hold on let's find out." Kushina said quickly before anyone jumps into conclusions

 ***Pow!***

 **Shio took a deep breath to cool her flushed face as after she just punched Naruto's had into the ground. "I-It's nice to see you too onii-sama..."**

 **Miso was too embarassed and just covered her face with her hands. Rias just watched in amusement. But grew anxious when he directed his attention her. Naruto got off the ground and dusted himself off. He gave Rias a mock bow.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Please treat me well."**

"Continue reading before all you jump to conclusions." Said AC

 ***Lunch time***

 **While the students were on their break Naruto brought his stuff with him to lay against a tree in the grass with his eyes closed. He didn't show any reaction when he heard people approach him.**

 **"Onii-sama why didn't you wait for us...?" Naruto without opening his eyes could tell it was Miso's voice. Which of course meant that Shio was next to her.**

 **"*Yawns*...well I guess I could have but I knew you two would find me anyway.**

"Ok I'm starting to like this Naruto." Said Shikamaru

"Why because he's being lazy." Growled Ino

"Troublesome." Signed Shikamaru

 **He heard shuffling before a meek voice. "Are... are you mad at me for hitting you earlier onii-sama." This time it was Shio. Though their voices were near identical he had no problems telling them apart.**

 **Naruto sat up and opened his eyes to look at them though they still couldn't see his eyes because of the hair. Shio looked nervous that he was mad.**

 **"What? No why would I be mad? I did that on purpose. Its been years since the last time I was able to publicly embarass my cute imoutos."**

Naruto signed in relief thanking Kami that he was not a perv and he was just pranking his little sisters. Jiraiya got depressed since it turn out that this Naruto was also not a pervert and whined about but everyone was ignoring him and he got more depressed.

 **"Onii-sama thats mean!" Miso pouted at this while Shio gained a small smile. This was just like when they were younger. Guess he was still mostly the same. After a few moments Naruto broke the silence again.**

 **"By the way Shio-chan you are supposed to be the assertive twin. You can't have such a dark choice in underwear and then act bashful."**

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto and kushina

"Oh no." said Minato

"What's his secret!" Jiraiya exclaim while going into his pervy mode before getting knock out by Naruto this time.

 **"I'm not being bashful-," she paused for a few seconds before a dark blush rose on her face. "Wait how the hell do you know what I'm wearing!?" Miso giggled at this.**

 _ **"I know more about you two than you may think I do."**_ **The ominous tone he suddenly spoke in made them flinch as the suddenly grew very nervous.**

 **"Wha- what do you mean by that."**

 **"Well I am your brother after all. Kind of part of my job. I got something for you two." Now their nervousness was replaced with curiosity. When Naruto pulled out 2 orange fox plushes that curiosity was replaced with nervousness again. As Naruto handed them to the twins who cautiously took them Naruto gave him a questioning head tilt.**

TV turns on again and the reactions? Well the woman gush at how cute he is with that head tilt. The man are wondering on how that was possible and Naruto was blushing in embarrassment from this. He was not cute demit!

 **"You girls are the Vixens right?" Both girls blurted out against their better wishes.**

 **"What?!"**

 **"...That is your title at this school right?" The girls quickly schooled themselves and nodded with an awkward laugh.**

"Almost caught yourself on guard you two." Deadpanned Kushina

 **For a second they thought they saw Naruto grin. They hated that they could read him as well with his hair covering his eyes.**

 **"H-Hai thats what they call us hehe." Shio rubbed her head nervously with a chuckle. After a few moments Naruto laid back on the tree.**

 **"I have to say impressed. I've kept my tabs on you two and you girls have come a long way while I was traveling the world. I can feel that you have become quite confident and independent. Plus you girls are tied for rank #4 in your class...Well its #5 now that I'm hear but still I'm proud of you too. I was already happy to be your brother when I left. Hearing how well you two did while I was gone made me even happier and if anything served as motivation for me at times." He smiled to himself at the end.**

"~ Aww how cute! ~" cooed Kushina

"Moooom!" whined Naruto while the guys were snickering at Naruto until the woman sent a death glare at the man causing them to shut up.

 **The girls blushed and looked bashful at the unexpected praise.**

 **"A-arigatou Onii-sama but you are too kind. We just didn't want to fall too far behind you in your absence." 'And we wanted to keep you safe.'**

Everyone could not help how kind naruto's little sisters are in doing everything they can to protect their big brother. It was kind a cute if you think about it.

 **"Well you two don't need to worry about that.**

 **They talked some more as the girls sat next to him to eat lunch. After a while the bell ring for them to return to class. Naruto got up with a stretch as his sisters followed behind him.**

 **"Well since you two got a title it wouldn't be right if I, the older sibling, didn't have one of his own now would it?." The ever cute Miso tilted her head at him as they walked.**

 **"What are you going to do then Onii-sama?"**

"If he's anything like me, it is most like claim a title that no has claimed yet." Said Naruto

 **Naruto grinned himself as they re-entered the school building. He was aware that the whole time people were staring at him and talking. If they didn't know who he was it wouldn't be long before they did. He would make sure of it.**

"Like how you did at the academy." Deadpanned Sasuke

All he got for answer was a big smile from Naruto.

 **"Oh just a few things to submit my status at this academy. I fill like "King" has a nice ring to it..." If there was an irony in that it was lost on him.**

 ***Student Council Office***

 **Two girls who could be seen playing chess suddenly sneezed. One was Rias Gremory while the other was a slim attractive meganekko with a stern expression. This glasses wearing female went by the name Souna Shitori. Though right now she looked to be in a bad mood because she had just found out about a certain someone taking her spot at the top.**

When the TV turn on showing Sona someone was blushing but it shocked everyone seeing him so out of character for him.

"Oh my, I did not know you could blush. ~Shika is blushing ha ha haha ha~." Teased AC

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shikamaru causing everyone to laugh seeing Shikamaru so flustered

"Tch troublesome." Sign Shikamaru

"Relax brain boy at least we now know that you are interested in girls." Said AC

"You're such a pain." Said Shikamaru

Animecollecter smirked "comes with the territory."

 **Rias just had a small amused look on her face. She knew her old friend wouldn't accept it. All that she could do is see how the meganekko would respond to being outranked.**

 ***Physical Education Class***

 **Naruto could be seen with the other guys stretching his arms while wearing a dark grey tracksuit with white accents as was the uniform for the boys in gym. He was actually one of the few guys who were still wearing their track suit as it was warm enough to be without it in just their shorts and shirts.**

 **He looked over towards the other side of the gym where he looked eyes with his sisters for a second as they did stretches of their own. The girls went without their tracksuits and wore a white shirt with navy blue bloomers like the rest of the girls. He saw his sisters talking to two other girls. One he recognized as Rias from his homeclass whereas the other...**

 **'Hello!'**

"Whoa were did she come!?" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba

 **Naruto looked her over and saw that she was about the same height as his sisters at 5" 6'. She had extremely long black hair tied in a high ponytail by an orange ribbon, 'Orange!', and went down her back with two strands sticking out on top of her head. Her figure gained his attention... 'Oh my god that chest!'... quickly as she had a figure similar to his sisters and Rias but had bigger breasts than all of them. As if sensing his gaze she looked at him dead in the eye catching him off guard. Especially since it was hard to even see his eyes through his hair up close but she was a ways away. He was able to get a clear look at her violet, 'God I love that color', eyes as they had their short staring contest. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a small smile that caused him to narrow his, though it couldn't be see, and grinned at her. She was setting off several warnings in his head that made him restless. Her name was Himejima Akeno**

When the TV turn showing Akeno, no male could not hide their blush while the woman got jealous of her due to her body she has at such a young age.

 **As if she felt something off Miso looked up from her stretching. "Akeno-chan are you ok?" At that she broke eye contact with Naruto and eye smiled at Miso.**

 **"Ah gomen Miso-chan it seems I got distracted. Your brother certainly seems like an interesting individual." She looked over at her brother confused only to see him walking off with the other boys. 'Huh?'**

 **Naruto took a breath and scratched his head. "Why do I feel like I was just challenged somehow?"**

Naruto shivered "I think she's crazy snake ladies long lost little sister."

"What about my long lost little sister?"

Everyone jump hearing someone that was not from their group. They all turn around and were surprised to see who it was.

"Anko what are doing here?" questioned Kurenai

Anko pointed at animecollecter "This guy here said that there was a story that I might, MIGHT like to read with you guys about the brat from an alternate reality."

"Dimension" Kiba said

"Whatever" said Anko

"Trust me you'll like it." said AC with a smirk

"I'll be the judge of that." Huffed Anko

 **Naruto was already sitting his mark in gym with everything they did pushups he did them one-handed and faster so that by the end he did almost twice as much as everyone else. When they ran he was faster and ran longer without any visible exhaustion. When they climbed the rope he didn't use his legs to brace himself and did it in record time. This trend continued with everything.**

"Dam the brat has a lot of energy just like you brat." Said Anko

"We Uzumaki have twice the energy compared to most." Kushina said

'That explains a lot of things now.' The rookie twelve sweat drops at now finding out the mystery on how Naruto has so much energy. No notice the deep red blush on Hinata's face remembering that special night she and Naruto had. No one did except for animecollecter but he stayed quiet and respects the girl's privacy.

 **He sat out against the wall while the others played their sports activities. He felt something roll into his side and looked down to see a basketball.**

 **"Gomenasai Uzumaki-senpai! The ball got away from us!" He looked up to see a relatively normal yet cute flustered girl apologizing to him as she bowed.**

 **Naruto stood up with the ball and waved his hand. "Yare yare its alright no have done, and you don't have to use my surname." He gave her a charming grin that made her blush. "H-h-h-h-hai Naruto senpai if thats what you want!" Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was about time to go change in the lockers.**

 **His grin showed his canines as his hair spiked up and parted enough to show one eye through the shadows of his hair.**

'oh my~' Anko licked her lips while having a small blush that only Kurenai saw but rolled her knowing her best friends behavior.

 **As if they felt it his two sisters who were under the hoop at the other end of the court suddenly stood at attention when he looked at them. "Hey~ you wouldn't mind if I took a shot would you?"**

 **The girl grew even more frazzled at his suddenly wild presence. "S-s-s-s-sure g-go right ahead...huh?" She got confused as Naruto turned and walked towards the boys locker room. Without missing a beat Naruto tossed the ball behind him. Apparently most of the students in the gym had been watching him ever sense he picked up the basketball so they saw him when he threw the ball. All their eyes followed it as it flew through the air across the court showing that Naruto had more strength in one arm than he appeared to.**

"No way." Said Lee

"Did he?" said Gai

 **As the ball approached the hoop-**

 ***Swish***

 **-It went straight through the net smoothly and dropped into Shio's hands who was waiting right under the hoop. Everyone stood there surprised silent for a moment.**

"YOUTH!" exclaimed Gai and Lee and were about to say if it weren't for Neji and Tenten quickly knocking them out before they could start off their rant. Animecollecter give them a grateful nod since he did not have to pull out the magic remote controller yet. Just in case he had to use it to mute the eyebrow caterpillar duo.

 **'Hehehe...' Shio nervously chuckled to herself.**

 **"Hey Miso-chan?"**

 **"Nee-chan?"**

 **"Are we sure that their isn't something about Onii-sama that we missed?"**

 **"I know what you mean."**

 **"Hai, something just... feels off." 'And whats with his hair?!"**

 **Rias stood with Akeno off too the side and giggled to herself. 'Naruto-kun you certainly are an interesting person.'**

Alright who wants to read next?

Before anyone volunteer in reading next, the book start floating in midair and a pair of eyes were revealed. Everyone was shocked and confused on what is going on but animecollecter's faces showed a look that it just remembered something.

"I knew I forgot one tiny little detail about that book. That book there is sentient and sometimes it looks for a certain person to read a certain chapter from time to time. It is doing that right now as we speak." Said AC

The book was looking throughout the group before its eyes landed on Anko and floated right to her hands.

 ***END***

Well that is the end of this chapter. I got some good news and bad news for you guys.

Good news is that like I stated in the beginning that I decided that I will do one chapter every week instead of two to three weeks.

[Probably]

Bad news is that I got a job interview tomorrow at 2:00 PM and if I do get this job I may not be able to what I said from my good news.

Hence why I said probably

I got nothing else to say.

Besides all that

If you like it, love it, hate it, send me a review but you flamers will be ignored though so you guys/gals can piss off.

Anyways

Until then

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I am back with chapter 3 for you guys and gals. Sorry for the late update, I was helping the parents over the weekend. Now before we start I want to give a few responses to some of the reviewers from chapter 2.

METALHELSPWN: yeeeaaaahhh you did put a little too much in that and almost made me think you were orichipedo there for a second lol. I'll try my best but I will not be depressed if you lose interest in the story later on.

YOUNGDRGN: thank you for wishing me luck.

Well that's it for the reviewers for this chapter. Now I got a few things to say. My story Tsukune aono, the Quinn yokie hybrid, has been abandoned for two years now. I still have that story up for adoption and IDC on who wants to adopt it. Just pm me or send it in a review if you want to. By next week when I post chapter 4, that story will be **removed**!

My other story yokia soldier will be removed **immediately** _after this chapter is posted_.

For the red devil's dragon reaper it is going to go up for adoption. I saw a lot of potential and I had the idea on were this was going but I did run into a snag. I do not have good skills in making stories like I want to so that is why I am putting it up for adoption. However I am going to offer one of the five authors to adopt this story. I would preferred that they do it since they are that good in their stories. I'll mention the five names at the end of the chapter.

Also I will post on what I have made in the first chapter on the story so far before I stopped.

Other than that I think we should start the story right? Right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I say again, this story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I repeat myself twice because somehow no one gets it the first time around and I do not want this story deleted on the case of something stupid.

 **The bolded caption is the story**.

The not so bolded caption is the commentary (unless certain characters require bolding i.e. tailed beast or other power being included will be mentioned as (comment).)

*Story start*

"I guess it is my turn. Well in that case, let's find out what else this sexy beast can do" said Anko

"Anko behave." Said AC and Kurenai at the same

"Sorry no can do." Snickered Anko

 **Chapter 3 Make a Mark Part 2**

 ***Friday***

 **Naruto casually walked of the sparring mat with a smirk as a large student crashed to the floor a second later. He picked up his notebook and checked it off. "Well thats the Judo club down."**

"Da fuck?!" yelled Kiba

"Tch not even a week and you are already causing problems you troublesome blonde." Yawned Shikamaru

 **The surrounding judo club members all stood in shock. Naruto had came in and challenging their best to a spare who was basically a giant even compared to Naruto and their captain. It wasn't like Naruto wasn't polite with the challenge but some of the guys saw this as a chance to cut the new pretty boy and future valedictorian down to size.**

"That's how all the males felt when you were still in the ninja academy at the time Sasuke. So how did it feel in becoming the number one enemy of all man at the time?" Asked AC

"No comment." Said Sasuke

 **As soon as the match started the captain charged Naruto intent on ending it quickly while Naruto just sighed and walked calmly forward. When the captain was in arms reach the next moment was like a blur for the surrounding audience as the next moment Naruto was still walking forward undeterred but now the captain was behind him upside-down falling threw the air like he had been thrown. Somehow the giant was unconscious before he even hit the ground.**

Everyone was silent on what just happened. Even though they are ninjas and use deception as their main weapon. They were still shocked at that feat even though the humans in that dimension don't use chakra.

{Well the saying never judge a book by its cover would be truly effective here now would it}

 **Throughout the week Naruto had certainly became a topic of discussion. He wanted to make his mark and he was definitely following through on that as he basically went on a dominance proving spree everyday that week.**

"*whistle* Well dam, that's alpha material right there in the making." Said Kiba

"~hmm~ I wonder how dominating he'd be in bed?" said Anko with a lite blush on her face

"Anko!" yelled Kurenai

"What? Oh don't you ladies go and deny that you were thinking the same thing I was thinking about him." Huffed Anko

The only woman that did not have a blush on their face was Tsunade, Kushina, and Mikoto.

"That's what I thought." Snickered Anko

 **Naruto walked out of the clubroom going through his notebook.**

 **"*Sigh* Well that match was disappointing. I thought the judo club's best would be a lot more than just a little bit above amateur level. He probably wouldn't have won anyway but still. Oh well lets see what I have left. Just took care of the Judo club. On good terms with with the tennis club though that Kiyome Abe felt weird to be around... On good terms with the Photo club and gave them pointers. Became an idol of the Manga club without even doing anything. I hope I don't regret that. Played some songs at the music club and basically revered now and I'm pretty sure I saw some cry. Sung a little for the choir club and made some quick... not my intention. The Art club is basically a collection of my minions now. Student Council? No need to go there I'll let them come to. Occult Research Club? That sounds kind of interesting and different. I'll have to remember to check that out later. Apparently Rias-san is the president of that club."**

"Oh great more trouble." Wined Shikamaru

"Yosh this Naruto's flames of youth shine brightly. I would love to spar with him to see how high they soar!" yelled Lee

Everyone got confused when the ranting of the two got silent. They turn to see that both Gai and lee were still talking but no sound was coming out. What no notice is that animecollecter was spinning a remote controller, then stopping it and blowing imaginary smoke coming from the top.

"You got to love the universal remote. It mutes anything." Said AC

"I don't know what is going on but I am not going to look at the gift horse in the mouth and continue reading" said Anko

 **Naruto skimmed through his list on the other clubs he had also visited and or dominated in some way. He stopped at one name.**

 **"Oh a Kendo club? And its girls only? Alright this will be the last one I check out for the week before I ease back."**

"At least he knows some restraint." Said Kakashi

 **"Yatta! As usual the oppai of the girls at this school is top notch!" A boy with short brown hair exclaimed as he spied on the kendo girls from outside. This boy was Hyoudou Issei and possibly the most 'outwardly' perverted boy at the school. His bald friend next to him nodded admantly.**

"Oh no" groaned everyone but Jiraiya

"FINALLY someone has embraced the path of the pervert!" yelled Jiraiya joyfully before being knocked out flat by two Pico hammers. One Pico hammer from Tsunade and the other from animecollecter.

"Only a dumbass would follow that path!" yelled AC

"I agree with you there brat." Said Tsunade

 **"Damn right! Everyone here is easily at least an 8!" This boy went by the name Matsuda. Him, Issei, and the glasses wearing boy next to them named Motohama all made up the schools "Perverted Trio" or Hentai Sannin.**

 **Motohama pushed up his glasses and nodded.**

 **"Yes especially the captain Murayama. From my Three Sizes Scouter I can see that her measurements are -"**

 **"B33-W28-H32 in. Of course thats just my guess." The three screamed in surprise at the voice and looked to the left to see Naruto to the side of them looking as well. Naruto waved at them with eyes covered and a stupid smile.**

"WHAT!" yelled Kushina with fire in her in eyes and her hair moving like it has nine tails. Minato was edging away from her knowing it is never a good thing to be next to her when pissed off.

 **Issei frantically pointed a finger at him. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here!"**

 **Our blond just tilted his head confused. "I'm here to watch of course."**

 **The boys stood there in shock. Issei had tears of joy.**

 **"D-do you mean that the school's King is a pervert as well? There's hope for us!" As the trio went into their own discussion Naruto rubbed his chin and spoke to himself.**

 **"Hmm... so the title of King has already starting to take root huh?"**

 **"Who's there? We heard shouting!"**

 **The perverted trio paled in fear as the entire Kendo club came out and glared menacingly at them.**

After Jiriaya recovered had put on a prayer for them knowing that they are in deep shit with the female wrath.

 **The captain looked at the three in disgust. She had brown hair and a nice figure.**

 **"Tch, you three again?" they started to shake as the girls brandished their bokken.**

 **"Yare yare there is no need to be upset." The girls looked to the side noticing Naruto for the first time who just stood their smiling with his hands in his pockets.**

 **"U-Uzumaki-senpai?! What are you doing here?"**

 **"Please just Naruto is fine. As to what I was doing I was just having a friendly conversation with these three." He gestured at the huddle bunch who looked at him like they might be saved from a beating.**

"Why are you trying to save those filthy perverts son?" said Kushina with a sweet smile on her face and her eyes closed

"How in the hell should I know!? I am not this version of me here!" panicked Naruto

 **"Senpai you shouldn't associated with those three. They are nothing but perverted lowlifes who will only make you look bad and were probably peeping on us before you got here."**

 **Naruto tilted his head in thought. "Hmm you are probably right they are lowlifes." The three crashed down at that in depression as the girls smirked as the prepared to beat them again.**

 **"But..." The interjection caught their attention again. Naruto smirked at what he was about to do.**

 **"...with all the girls here can you really blame them? Hmhmhm I for one see nothing wrong with being a little perverted.~"**

"Oh ho it seems like there is still some hope you yet my young apprentice." Said Jiriaya with a perverted face

"SHUT UP PERVY SAGE!" yelled Naruto, Kushina and Tsunade

"Hey I'm not a pervert. I'm a super-"

Jiraiya never got to finish what said due to the fact he is busy being pummeled to the ground by Tsunade, Kushina and Naruto who have two Pico hammers in their hands.

Where they got them? You can blame animecollecter for that.

Almost all the males felt sorry for him.

{Almost}

 **"Naruto-senpai, are you trying to say you are a pervert as well?"Murayama clenched her bokken at the idea. Naruto walked towards them without a care of possible danger.**

 **"And? If I was I don't see what's so bad about this. It would just mean that I find some aspect of the girl in question appealing." Naruto ran his hand through his hair spiking it upwards and showing his slit eyes, having only one sharp bang of hair falling forward. The girls all blushed at the sight. Even still Murayama retorted.**

The TV turns on showing Naruto face currently as it is causing all the female to blush yet again. Except for Kushina and Tsunade who are still with Naruto beating up Jiraiya senseless

 **"So that means you can't control yourself like some animal!?" She grew nervous as at that word he grew an animalistic grin as he kept walking towards her.**

 **"An animal you say? Well animals tend to be good at what they do so why not?"**

"I like to how much of an animal you are in bed Naruto." Giggled Anko

"ANKO!" yelled Kurenai

Anko rolled her eyes at Kurenai. "Oh quit being such a prude nai nai"

"I have to agree on Anko their Kurenai." Said AC

 **"How does that even help your argument?!"**

 **"Answer this for me-." She was surprised when he cupped her chin with a hand not realizing he had already gotten that close. She blushed furiously at the action as his dominating gaze stared down at her and she could see him looking her over and yet she couldn't bring herself to move away like she was charmed.**

"Seduction at its finest." Said AC

"Amen to that." Said Anko

 **"Wh-wh-wh-what are you d-doing!?" She squeaked out as the other blushing girls just watched like it was their favorite show.**

 **"What would you rather? Having a pervert express himself every now and then or having them lose control of their hormones and end up doing something they regret? Personally I wouldn't mind** _ **indulging**_ **myself every now and then.~" Naruto's smirk widened a bit as she started started to remind him of a mouse as she blushed even harder when he moved his face closer.**

"Oh a feisty one we have here. Me likies." Said Anko

Kurenai was going to open her mouth again but did stop by her husband who was shaking his head knowing that this was a battle she can't win and she knows it.

"Anko, please continue reading." Said Asuma

 **"I-I-I-I d-don't see how e-either option is a g-g-good one. I d-don't see how a-a-anything good c-can come out of being a p-p-pervert." She stammered it out which didn't help enforce her response at all.**

Jiriaya would have said something but he's still getting hammered the living shit by the Uzumaki trio.

 **Naruto pushed it even more and whispered into her ear as she felt his hot breath. "** _ **Give me some time and I'm sure I could**_ _ **change**_ _ **your mind.~"**_

"Oh my, he's good." Said Anko

 **Her entire body went red hot at this and he could have sworn he saw steam as she stammered like a maniac.**

 **"I-I-I-I-I-."**

 **In her mind she wanted to make a retort but it was like her body was just daring to refuse him and suffer. Not knowing how to deal with the emotions her legs gave out and she wobbled. Though his hair went back down to cover his eyes he wasn't about to let his game end right there. He caught the girl as if to keep her from falling and gained an expression of confusion.**

"You know I think I should take some pointers here and see if that helps get the ladies." Said Kiba

"Don't bother; it won't work well for you." Said AC

At that Kiba got depressed knowing that it was true.

 **"Oi are you alright?!" She was too weak to do anything about it as she basically held her in a pseudo hug. He put his hand to her forehead as if to check for a fever in concerned.**

 **"You're burning up! Do you have a fever?" The close proximity of him dotting over her was what tipped her over as everything finally overwhelmed her and she started to faint.**

 **"Ano is everything alright." The party looked to the side to see a boy with short blond hair and a mole under his left eye walking towards them. Naruto straightened up and handed the dazed Murayama over to her friend Katase.**

The TV turned on showing the blond boy causing the younger woman of the group to blush and the younger man to turn green with envy.

 **The girls in the group shout out at the new arrival.**

 **"Its Kiba-kun!"**

 **'Hmm?'**

 **Naruto walked up to the fellow blonde.**

 **"Kiba-kun? As in Kiba Yuuto? So you are the one who is considered the Prince of the academy?"**

"Oh great, it's not surprising that some pretty boy is entitled as prince and to makes things worse he has my name." said Kiba but smack in the head by Ino

"Shut up Kiba." Said Ino

 **The now dubbed blond rubbed his head bashfully at the title and gave an upbeat smile.**

 **"Hai senpai I don't believe we have been probably introduced. I am Kiba Yuuto, a second year student. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-senpai." He gave a small bow to Naruto at the end. Naruto did like way and smiled.**

Everyone saw Anko's current smile causing everyone to shiver knowing nothing comes out good from that smile of hers.

 **"So you already know who I am?"**

 **"Hai senpai. Well it's not like there are many students here with blond hair. Also you have been making quite a name for yourself lately so I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about who you were."**

 **"Kukuku well I thought it was only right that I get a title as well if my little sisters had one. Especially since I'm at the top of the class. I guess you could say my competitive nature is showing strong that way."**

"Ok I am starting to get scared here." Said Choji

"We are on the same boat here as well." Said Obito

 **Yuuto chuckled at that.**

 **"Well you have certainly made things interesting lately. So is that the reason you are here at the Kendo club as well? I don't know how well it would go challenging an all female club. Not to say that they aren't good it just wouldn't look good for you." Kiba made sure to be careful about his wording so as to not come off as sexist.**

"Smart boy." Said all the males in the group

The females in the group just rolled their eyes.

 **Naruto nodded his at this having already thought of this. "Not really. I was just interest in what the Kendo club was like. I had no intention of participating. I've had some experience with swords so I was more interested in giving advice if I could."**

By that time the Uzumaki trio were done beating up the hermit pervert and returning to their spots.

Animecollecter went and check on the status Jiriaya. As of right now, he will be out for the rest of the chapter.

"If he is giving advice on swordsmanship then he must be good." Said Kushina with a gleam in here eye.

 **This caught Kiba's attention as he looked surprise.**

 **"You have experience in swordsmanship?" 'received enough to feel confident in advising others?!'**

 **"Yeah growing up I had time to learn how to use various weapons and blades. I had a talent in them so I received training."**

"Impressive" said Kushina

 **'Multiple weapons?' Now that was certainly an interesting note to save for later.**

 **"Naruto-senpai if it wouldn't be too much would you be interested in having a little skirmish? I come here every now and then to instruct the girls myself."**

 **Naruto grinned widely like a kid in a candy store. 'Fun!'**

No one never notice the small blush and the small lick on the lips from Anko

 **"I have no problems facing you if you aren't afraid to get hurt!" The excitement in the tone threw Kiba off and yet reminded him of someone. Naruto coughed into his hand as he brought himself under control again.**

Kurenai was starting to panic hearing this and wearingly looking at Anko.

If those two ever meet it will not go well for everyone.

 **"Sorry what I meant to say was if you think you are experienced enough then you don't have to worry about getting hurt."**

 **Kiba sweat-dropped at this while he followed Naruto into the Club house with the girls following behind them. 'There is still an underlining threat in that statement.'**

(Comment) **'You think'** thought the entire tailed beast group

 ***Sparring Mat***

 **The girls cheered as they stood off on the sidelines safely out of the way.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Two of the schools hottest guys are going to fight in our clubroom!"**

 **"Its the Prince versus the school's Number 1!"**

"Did we act liked that back then?" ask Ino

"Only you and Sakura did." Said AC

Both Sakura and Ino blush in embarrassment on how they acted back then.

 **Naruto fingered the wooden sword in his hand and looked it up and down. 'Hmm... its been a bit since I've actually held a sword. Oh well I don't forget things like this.**

 **"Naruto-senpai are you should you don't want to wear the padding." Kiba likely couldn't see Naruto's eyes sharpen at him because of the hair in the way. Naruto returned a smirk.**

"No guts, no glory!" said Naruto

"Hm only a fool would go out without some type of armor." Said Sasuke

"What was that you asshole?" yelled Naruto

"You heard me dope." Said Sasuke

"Why you-"

"Sasuke, Naruto I would advise that you stop before your mothers get angry. You don't want that do you?" ask AC

Both said boys paled and quickly return to their mothers before anything else happens to them. This causes everyone to either giggle or snicker at the boy's predicament.

 **"I hope you aren't taking me lightly. I was trained without padding so I never saw a need for it. What about you? You aren't wearing any either."**

 **Kiba just smiled. "I was trained the same way believe it or not."**

 **"Really now?"**

 **A revived Murayama came up to referee the match. Though she looked a lot more shy and reserved now.**

"Dam that was the fastest taming I ever had the chance to experience in knowing and he beat my record." Said Anko

"Anko please" said Kurenai

"Alright alright, you are such a killjoy nai nai. Groaned Anko

 **"Ano, how are you too going to pick the guidelines for this match?"**

 **"Well I'm fine with setting the goal to 10 hits if thats okay with you senpai?"**

 **Naruto nodded in agreement and gained a wild grin. '10 hits is a lot more than what is the standard of 2. If he's gonna push the rules we might as well drop the rest.' "Also lets have it so anything goes to get those hits."**

 **Kiba rose an eyebrow at this. 'He can't mean...does he want this to be like a real fight'**

 **"Very well senpai if you are okay with that."**

 **Murayama nodded and stepped back to the edge clear out of the way. She brought her hand down signaling the start.**

Everyone notice that the TV turn on

"You will be seeing fights from time to time so enjoy everyone." said AC

 **"Hajime!"**

 **Neither moved as the both stood in their kendo stances of holding their bokken out infront of them. The simple smile never left Naruto's eye covered face. After 10 seconds Naruto thrust his bokken forward at a great speed towards Kiba's midsection. Right when it looked like it would connect Kiba seamlessly moved out of the way to Naruto's side. His eyes widened beneath his hair in surprise before he grunted as he felt the bamboo sword connect with his left arm.**

'Fast' thought Naruto and Minato

 **He jumped back and shook his arm.**

 **"Thats one point for Kiba-kun," he heard Murayama speak out from the sidelines causing some of the girls to chatter quietly amongst themselves.**

 **'Hmm that was a quick hit. I didn't even catch it.'**

 **"Well then..." Naruto refocus and held his bokken. After a few second Kiba went on the offensive and dashed at him. This time he thrust at him as well for a long stab. Right before it could hit Naruto smoothly slide out of the way into his blindspot.**

"Heh pay back's a bitch." Said Anko

 **Kiba's eyes widened in shock at this. 'Did he just imitate me?' He pivoted on his feet and spun to block Naruto's strike, locking bokken.**

 **"Sorry senpai but my moves won't woke on me that easily."**

 **Naruto's smile widened at this. "Ohoo! That's great. That means you have trained well." Naruto suddenly stepped back before jumping forward catching Kiba off balance. He swung in a wide arc catching Kiba in his side hard.**

Everyone but Anko winced at seeing that even on slowmo (made up word I created years ago) replay

 **'Gah!' Kiba inwardly grunted from the stinging hit. Before Naruto could complete the momentum of the swing Kiba swung down catching Naruto's arm again.**

 **Naruto jumped back to gain space again but his non visible eyes widened in shock as Kiba had followed him back.**

 **"Wha- guhh!" Naruto had the wind knocked out of him as Kiba thrust the sword into his torso. The blow sent him staggering back as he fell to a knee and coughed.**

 **'Wh-what was that? That would have been a kill move had that been a sharp weapon!'**

"You let your guard down." Said Minato

Kushina shook her head "That's what you get when you start getting over confindent."

 **"That's 3 points Kiba-kun, 1 point Naruto-kun."**

 **"Senpai are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" There was some about that question that made something in Naruto snap.**

"Uh oh" said Naruto

"Uh oh is right brat. That brat is in trouble now." Said Anko with a smirk on her face

 **"Hehehe, you're looking down on me." He stood up and cracked his neck with a wild grin on his face showing his canines. Kiba went alert as it felt like there was a shift in the air. Naruto's hair as if it had a mind of his own spiked up until it revealed one eye through the shadows locked onto Kiba with a predatory gaze.**

Anko and Kiba was shivering seeing that look but each had a different reason for their shiver.

 **The sight made him anxious but he was thrown was confused when Naruto dropped his guard and just walked towards him.**

 **"Senpai?-?!" He stopped himself and had quickly leaned back when Naruto suddenly sent a palm strike out at him like he was trying to grab his face. It had enough force in it for the younger blond to feel the wind it created as it blew his hair up from just being near it. The second year jumped back to gain space.**

 **"Naruto-senpai what are you doing!?"**

"He's trying to kick your ass! Stay on guard you idiot!" yelled Kushina

 **Naruto just swayed unconcerned. "We can do whatever we want to score a hit remember? That includes the use of our** **bodies."**

 **As soon as he finished Naruto dashed forward. Kiba prepared to make a wide slash but stumbled when right when Naruto was in striking range he ducked.**

 **'What?' Kiba was only able to glance down at the crouched Naruto. As soon as he saw his face Kiba flinched as he saw Naruto's eye glow through the shadows. His sense told him that Naruto was about to rise up and so continued his wide slash... only to hit nothing. His eye's widenned at the shock of the complete miss.**

"Oh dear, I think Naruto went berserk." Said Mikoto with her hand covering her mouth

Sakura and Hinata shivered knowing how Naruto in their dimension was like when he entered that state

 **'What!?' *Snap* He grimanced as he felt a bokken hit under his outstretched arm making him drop the sword before he coughed out as he felt a foot impact on his stomach kicking him away. Naruto had twist into a one-handed handstand to kick him after he had been unarmed in a custom monkey flip.**

"Brutal" said Nagato

 **Naruto stood back up with an excited look.**

 **"Thats 3 points Kiba-kun, 3 points Naruto-kun," anounced Murayama as the girls chatter became more animated.**

 **Naruto tossed Kiba the bokken he had dropped who caught it easily. Naruto ran at him again and threw his sword straight at Kiba like a Javelin which caught him off guard at that distance and hit his shoulder with a grunt. Just that fast Naruto grabbed it out of the air and swung in reverse to get a rising strike at his chest which the 2nd year was able to block barely. Naruto kept his swings up with a wild pace that Kiba was able to keep up with. Each time he was blocked Naruto got more and more into hit.**

"He's insane!" yelled Kiba

"How is he doing that?" ask Choji

"This is too much of a pain." Signed Shikamaru

"….." said Sasuke and Shino

Anko could not help in keeping the smile on her face from growing wider and having a blush on face

 **"Hahaha! Its been a while since I've been able to cut loose. Come on Kiba-chan! Move faster! Hit me harder!" He felt his bokken start to take damage as the hits progressively became harder making his hands numb. He was sure it would be gaining cracks soon. He tried to get in hits in between the blocks but it was like Naruto was moving faster than before and reading his movements. Whenever Kiba would slash or thrust his bokken at Naruto he would spin out of the way or lean at risky angles to avoid the attacks without needing to block or put too much distance between them. All the while through the entire assault Naruto spoke out eccentrically.**

By now Anko was starting to feel damp in her lower region and doing everything she can to stay in control.

 **"Come on Prince! Defeating you will help me become a the King of the school but I will become** **a monster if I have to and do it with a sadistic smile!"**

 **All the while Kiba was trying to keep his nerves down. 'What's gotten into him?! This way of fighting isn't normal!'**

'This is more like Anko/Orochimaru's way of fighting' thought Kurenai and Tsunade

 **Kiba deciding to take a page from Naruto's book moved back suddenly while they were locked causing Naruto to lose his footing. Kiba acted on the opportunity of his misplace footing and swung at his out-placed leg causing him to trip and fall. Right when Kiba was about to pursue our falling protagonist with a downward slash he heard him say,** **"Bad move."**

"Get out of there!" yelled Kiba and Naruto

 **Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto twisted in the air catching himself into a handstand with one arm again and caught the enemy bokken between his feet.**

 **Kiba this time couldn't help but say it verbally. "What!?"**

"Holy!" said Minato with wide eyes

"Shit!" said Fugaku with a rare shocked expression on his face

"~oh my~" said Anko with a full blown blush on her face and her panties are now completely soaked from being turn on

 **"Khaha yes! That's the spirit!" Naruto pivoted on his hand so that he threw Kiba's arms off balance with his feet in a way that resembled the air flares of break dancers. He gritted his teeth as he felt Naruto's bokken spin into his thigh hard who had gone down into doing wind mills on the ground. Kiba brought his sword down on Naruto but missed as he popped off the ground out of the way. Kiba continued with a forward thrust at Naruto's facing back but our blond quickly spun around to knock the blade away.**

(Comment) **"His movement leave him open but at the same capable to counter any attack from his opponent. He kind of reminds of bee's sword style a little bit.** Said the eight tails

 **"T-that's 4 points Kiba-kun and 6 points Naruto-kun. Murayaa was shocked at the acrobatic display she just saw from Naruto.**

 **Naruto swung the bokken around in his hand casually as he smiled at Kiba through the wild look never left his one showing slitted eye.**

"His lust for battle is still showing. In other words he is not done playing with him yet." Said Anko seductively

"Don't you mean fighting?" questioned a nervous Kiba

"No I meant playing kukuku." Laughed Anko

All the man had to jump ten feet away from Anko after hearing her laugh

"I told you she was crazy." Whispered Naruto so that the crazy snake lady did not hear her

 **"Well Kiba-kohai it's been fun but its time for me to end this." Naruto dashed straight at Kiba but he timed his counter perfectly and his slash hit right at the side of Naruto's arm. Naruto spun with the blow despite how solid it was and got into Kiba's personal space. The next second Kiba's eyes bulged out as he had the wind knocked out of him heavily as Naruto brought his bokken in with a hard blow diagonally at Kiba's midsection. Before he could recover he heard Naruto speak into his ear from behind.**

 _ **"Sometimes you have to take an attack to return a much greater one."**_ **Kiba clenched his stomach in pain but still swung widely behind him with his sword wielding arm at where he felt Naruto was only to end up hitting air. Heard Naruto behind him again.**

 _ **"Good match. I'll take my win now."**_ **Kiba swung back around only to hit nothing again. The next second he felt a bokken knock his feet out from under him and his shirt pulled back making him fall back and his world turn upside down. Less than a moment later he felt a rising slash at the middle of his back with enough force to knock him up in the air a little higher.**

"It's over" said Rin

"It was already over when Naruto want berserk back then." Said Obito

 **He was only able to catch the site of Naruto spinning near him as the 3rd year had jumped up into a side flipped before Kiba felt the hardest blow yet swing straight down at his midsection with a crack that sent a rippled to the body and carried him down to the floor like a meteor.**

 ***Crack!***

 **Kiba lay there stunned on the ground.**

"He's probably never had the experience facing an opponent that fights like that." Said Hiruzen

"Yes I agree but I can't he fights like that Uchiha."

"What like Madara?"

"Yes like him."

Everyone turns around and to see both Hashirama and Tobirama here. Of course Tsunade turns and face animecollecter with a deadpan on her face showing.

"Really?" said Tsunade

All animecollecter did was shrug his shoulders and had a mysterious smile on his face saying he is not done with the surprises.

"Don't worry they already know what is going on. Anko if you please, continue reading." Said AC

 **"T-th-thats 5 points Kiba-kun a-a-and 10 p-points Naruto-kun. The match goes to Naruto-kun." Naruto stood up straight again and calmed down as his hair went back to normal and covered his eyes. After a few moments of silence the clubroom erupted into applause and excitement from the girls.**

 **Naruto just chuckled to before noticing his hand felt kind of light and looked down. He paled when he saw that the bokken was broken off at the hilt and that its pieces were scattered on the ground.**

 **"Kiba-san are you alright!" He ran over to him and helped him get up. He looked shaken but surprisingly okay relatively. "Sorry I got a little too into it."**

"At least he is resentful for going too far than it should." Said Hashirama

 ***20 minutes later***

 **Naruto could be seen walking out of the clubroom and heading off the school grounds. As he was near the gate he suddenly turned around and waved over at a window before continuing on his way.**

 **Up in the window a redhead girl watched with with an intrigued look on her face. It was Rias Gremory, Naruto and the twin's classmate.**

"I see, this is most troubling for Naruto." Said Tobirama

"What makes you say that?" questioned Hashirama

"She could be like Mito." Said Tobirama

"Hey! She wasn't that bad." Said Hashirama

Tobirama gave his brother a look causing Hashirama to be depressed knowing that he was right about Mito and causing Hiruzen to chuckle at one of his sensei's misfortune.

 **"The twins brother certainly is something else isn't he Akeno-chan?" Her friend who stood off to the side nodded with a small smile on her face.**

 **"Ara ara has Buuchou become interested in a boy. If it's Naruto-kun then you might have to get in line~"**

 **"Who wouldn't be interested? He beat my knight in his own specialty. Granted Kiba held back in his physical abilities but I'm still pretty sure Naruto outclassed him in skill alone."**

Minato could say that he was impressed with the kid and Naruto which causes him to wonder how powerful and skilled they were if they did not held back.

 **Naruto walked through a park on his way home while enjoying the peace. He looked to the side over towards the fountain and saw two people together. He recognized the boy as the brown haired one he talked to earlier.**

 **'Hmm is that Issei? And he's talking to a girl?' He noted that for later and continued on his way.**

Jiriaya finally regain conscience knowing he missed out on a lot but animecollecter will fill him and Anko was currently fanning herself to cool down from being turn on ( **HARD)**

"Ok who wants to read next?" ask Anko

Before any could take the opportunity a bright light covers the area

 ***END***

*phew* finally finished and it took me nearly five to six hours to do since I started. Surprised that I would bring two more guests in before the chapter ends? What about one or more mystery guest in the story? He and/or she are from the NCE universe and you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out whom.

Ok I did state what I stated earlier that will post up the first chapter on the red devil's dragon reaper so here it is.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi everybody

(hi animecollecter)

Yeah I know it has been awhile but I got the inspiration to try again with a new story. This will be a bleach and high school DxD crossover story. I know the last two stories had received negative feedback but I am not a spelling & grammar English wiz.

I am just a normal guy who graduated in high school in 2010 and served in the military for three years (I never regretted my decision either).

Now I should be able to do this better since I have a beta reader to help me. This reminds me I like to thank choas083 for being my beta reader and contributing in making this story with less faults in the story. I like to put in that my story will not be put out in updating a chapter every week. The earliest of chapters will be one month or the latest every three months. I am not lazy! (Most of the time)

I like give out a few pointers in the regard of the story.

: Ichigo will not be a devil, angle, or fallen. He is still a soul reaper with his hollow and Quincy power and a sacred gear included:

: Issei will be in this story but will be genderbended:

: Ichigo will have the sacred gear that is not part of the series. It will be a surprise for you guys:

: Ichigo will be an OP if not godlike character but he will not be involved in every fight (some but not all):

: This will be an ichigoxharem pairing including gender-bended characters (males being female instead):

That is all that I will say for pointers

Well anyways I might as well get started

Oh one more thing

(Clears throat)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or high school DxD except for the purchase of merchandise.

Talk "the hell!"

Think 'what did I have myself get into now?'

Demon/soul slayer/hollow/dragon talk **"strange"**

Demon/soul slayer/hollow/dragon think ' **this just got interesting.'**

Break

Ichigo kurosaki…..

When you hear that name you think of that he is the human who became substitute soul reaper.

Or

You thought that he is a soul reaper who was the hero of the winter war and the thousand year blood war.

Or

You thought that he is the soul reaper who has powers of a hollow and a Quincy in one little bundle.

If it was one of these choices that you thought of on the top of your head…you would be right.

In fact, he's now considered a legend to all the soul reapers in the soul society. The one soul reaper that defeated a traitorous soul reaper captain and the Quincy king that were so power that not even the head captain Yamamoto could defeat even with the years of experience that he had. (he wasn't weak, he was way past his prime that became a major factor to him) It was thanks to him the balance of the three realms stayed intact.

Who is Ichigo kurosaki you ask?

Well…

He's a man that was able to see beings of the dead and departed since the ages 9-10. He lost someone that was practically the very center of his world.

His mother…..

It happened during a heavy rain storm when Ichigo and his mother Masaki kurosaki were walking home after one of Ichigo's martial arts lesson. On their way home Ichigo saw a girl that look like she was going to fall down into a raging ravine due to strong winds from the storm. Following to his names sake which is he who protects or number one guardian, ran down towards where the girl is in order to save her despite his mother's warning not to go down there. In the next instance Ichigo blacks out and later wakes up with his mother on top on him dead.

That day was the beginning that changed Ichigo's life

But it would not be the last….

(Years later….)

"GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD MMMMOOOOOOOOORRRRRNNNNNNIIIIINNNNNGGGGG IIIIIIICCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOOOO!"

That was the sound of Isshin kurosaki father of Ichigo kurosaki doing his fatherly duties of waking up our beloved hero.

That is doing a flying kick towards his face in his bed while he still sleeps and fails yet again to succeed.

"Shut it you old goat!"

When I meant by fail, I mean getting kick in the face by his son and launched right out of the window and landing face first on the ground with glass scattered all around him.

Now let us focus on are hero. He is 17 going on 18 with the height of 5 feet and 11 inches and weighing about 177 lbs. He has brown eyes and sun kissed orange hair that covers most of his right eye and partial of his left. His body physique of a fighter with compact muscles that is not bulk, but still have enough power to punch somebodies lights out and still be able to move fast.

Ichigo that is now up and alert while also being a little angry of his father still doing the whole father ^training^ his son on how to defend himself, looks out of his now shattered window (again) with a slight scowl on his face.

You see after being in two wars within three years can change a lot out of someone. After the wars Ichigo fought in made him more calm and matured him a little. He still has times of being a hothead but it takes something major or something that would rub him in the very bad way that cause him to explode. Over time he is no longer as the dense idiot when dealing with woman and was starting seeing them as attractive. He is by no means he now a pervert, we leave that to K&K (keigo and kon) he is no longer a prude but still get easily embarrassed when he sees more on what a woman should show. This means a lot of more teasing from Yoruichi and Rangiko to are favorite strawberry.

Two months after the war, Ichigo did confess to Orihime that he had feelings for her but not in the same she had for him. He did admit that there was a time that he had romantic feelings for her back then but over time that changes him seeing her as another sister that he would protect from anyone that harms her. It did break her heart that they could not be together as lovers but over time Orihime relies that her feelings for him was a simple crush at a time before they became a more sibling relationship.

Of course Tatsuki was throwing a huge fit what Ichigo did but got over it quickly and was now happy that Orihime has a least someone else to watch her back in case that she was unable to be their when she needed it. That still did not mean that she would not punch Ichigo on the shoulder which she did.

Really hard

Anyways let's get back to the present

"*sign* Dam it old man when are going to ever learn that after what has happened to my friends and I that this charade needs to stop?" said Ichigo

"Never! You'll never know when you will get attack at any time if you leave guard down. So I'll keep on doing this until the day I die!" yelled Isshin

"Well here's to hoping that day will come one day." Said Ichigo while putting hands in a prayer

"Ichigo how can you say that to your own father?!" bawled Isshin

"Whatever I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Said Ichigo finally changing into today's cloths and heading down stairs to get his morning meal for the day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I included everything just to let you know what I was working on for the chapter. Like I said this story is up for adoption but I have five authors in mind in taking this story

These five are:

 **JGResidentEvil**

 **dragonliege242**

 **Liam G**

 **Vanor**

And finally

 **badliar 2312**

These five authors are the ones I want them to adopt my story. There stories are really good and I enjoy reading some of them so I believe the potential of my story potential can be obtain by them. All I ask if one of them is willing want to adopt my story I like for them to hear my ideas for the story and work on some agreement.

I am not disrespecting anyone it just these five are my favorite authors for making long stories. There is another author that deserves some recognition and would have been in the five as well.

 **Mlickko**

That's the long story authors. Here are some of the godlike story authors that are my favorite.

 **TheDemonKingNaruto**

 **MaelstromBankai**

And finally

 **Shinku Kami No Arashi**

And last but not least, my favorite authors that have very creative stories.

 **Saito Uzumaki**

 **The Swordslinger**

 **Redwarrioroflight**

And finally someone new to fanfiction within a year

 **greyblueflames98**

That's pretty much as it is to say and remember **Tsukune aono the quinn yokie hybrid** is still up for adoption and will be removed next week and **yokia soldier** will be removed immediately.

Soooo….

If you like it, love it, hate it, send me a review but you flamers will be ignored though so you guys/gals can piss off.

Anyways

Until then

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I am back again with the fourth chapter.

Sorry no responses for the reviewers this time. I did get reviews from last chapter but they were just saying they enjoyed the chapter and looking forward to the next.

I need to inform you on what is going this summer.

I plan on doing two other reading fanfics including this one.

The two are Uchiha Heiress remix from JGResidentEvil and Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon from greyblueflames98.

I got permission from the authors so it's ok.

I'll explain more at the end creds.

On with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I say again, this story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I repeat myself twice because somehow no one gets it the first time around and I do not want this story deleted on the case of something stupid.

 **The bolded caption is the story**.

The not so bolded caption is the commentary (unless certain characters require bolding i.e. tailed beast or other power being included will be mentioned as (comment).)

*Story start*

When the light finally dims down everyone saw twin red heads with one have long hair and the other with short hair. They had matching red with white strips kimonos that covered their body. But the most shocking thing was that they had fox ears and tails. Everyone knew who these two were.

"Miso, Shio how nice of you to join us." Said AC

Before either twin could say anything they were suddenly bum rushed and are currently being hug to death by the third redhead.

"Ooohhh it's so nice to finally meet my two other daughters from another dimension!" squealed Kushina

Everyone including animecollecter sweat dropped at seeing Kushina being an over abundant mother on the twins.

"Kushina as much I don't mind you spending time with the girls, I kindly ask that you stop and get back to the story before we are stuck here for another century waiting to finish." Said AC

Kushina did stop and awkwardly laugh while rubbing the back of her neck knowing that they may end up being here for a very long time knowing that time has seized to exists in this realm both inside and out.

"I think the twins should read the next chapter since they just arrived." Said Hashirama

No argue against that so now Shio and Miso are holding the book together and now start to read the next chapter.

(Pretend on which twin will read first and will do the switch around or chose which twin you that is your favorite reading the story and the other just holding it.)

 **Chapter 4: Awakening**

 **-Saturday-**

 _ ***Yawn***_

 **Shio yawned as rose out of bed as the first rays of sunlight came in through the curtains of her room. As the sheets fell off of her you could see her sleep where. It really only consisted of a large red t-shirt. She looked to the side of her at the lump in her bed and threw off the covers. She smiled lightly when she saw Miso sleeping next to her snuggled up in a ball like a baby. The scene was so adorable to her and she had made sure to take pictures for memorable(blackmail) reasons.**

The TV turns on showing miso currently sleeping causing Kushina to gush at the adorableness of miso sleeping. While Naruto was currently taking pics following Shio in blackmail (pranking) on miso for later.

Miso is currently blushing in embarrassment wishing she wasn't here right now.

 **Miso had a more modest choice of sleepwear compared to Miso basically being half dressed. Hers consisted of a violet buttoned up pajama top and bottoms. Though she looked more innocent than her older twin the fact that her top had a few buttons undone to expose a little of her chest would probably make some random person question her intentions.**

"Not bad, I say a nice low D size." Said Jiraiya who was currently spotting a perverted smile on his face.

Not even a second later miso kick said pervert in the nuts ( **very hard** **FYI** ) causing the hermit to sing in soprano. This caused the males to cross their legs, the females spotting sadistic smiles on their faces and Naruto, Anko, the tailed beast and animecollecter laughing their asses off.

"OW MY BALLS!" said Jiriaya before he fainted from the pain

"Please continue reading before anymore distractions happen." Said Tobirama

 **understandable since they were both probably the 3rd most endowed girls at the academy. She was also used to sleeping with her sister for years. Sure Miso had her own room but they still slept together often, a habit from their childhood. Both of them with their hair undone had it go down to the small of their backs.**

"What the hell do you girls eat to get a figure like that?!" ask a jealous Sakura due the fact that no matter what she did she could not get her little girls to grow.

Shio and miso just have smug smirks on their face as their response before they continue reading

 **Shio got out of the bed and stretched her limbs letting her fox features and tail show. They were a little stiff as they didn't like to keep them hidden for so long but they chose to to keep their brother from finding out when they were sleeping. She rubbed her younger sisters shoulder to get her awake.**

"Does your clan have same kind of problem?" ask Naruto

"Sort of; my mother or sister could better explain it than what I could. That is if they were here to start with." Said Kiba

 **"Come on Miso-chan its training day now get up." Miso groaned and just snuggled deeper ignoring her. Shio sighed and got back on the bed. She stood over her sister, and kicked her off. "Get up." The younger blonde sister whimpered but got up nonetheless after that.**

"Great she acts like my mother when she tries getting me up. What a pain." Said Shikamaru

 **-Basement-**

 **The girls were walked down the steps towards the training room. Yasaka had given them a pretty big house to live it. It was more compared to an upper middle class home or a small mansion if you wanted to call it that. It had more than enough bedrooms with both the girls and Naruto's being equal to that of your average master-sized bedroom with western king sized beds. More than they needed but their lazy aspects of their animal natures would take advantage of the luxuries.**

The TV turns on showing the house inside and out. The members of certain clans had to agree the size could be equivalent to a small clan house.

{The average size ones that is}

 **The home also had two large entertainment rooms the equivalent of a small theater room and a large kitchen. Yep definitely more than they needed. It was like it was their aunt's goal to spoil them hard. Luckily it didn't work** _ **too**_ **well. There was also a nice sized pool in the back that they would make use of. What made the house even more unique was what was below the ground. Down in the basement was a custom training room with all the equipment they could need to keep their strength up or spar if they wanted to.**

"Ah one of the very few things important to house that's needed." Said Minato

The clan members nodded their in that assessment while animecollecter deadpans at Minatos response. Minato notices animecollecters expression awkwardly.

"What?" ask Minato

"Nothing, nothing at all. Miso, Shio continue reading please." Said AC

 **"Now we are going to warm up and then do are regular sparing matches like usual-." As they opened the door to the room they froze as there was someone already there. The started at the one who was holding himself in a one-armed handstand. from the blond hair and scent they already knew it was Naruto. He looked to be holding himself halfway through a one-armed handstand pushup. He held it for a minute before going all the way down and holding it for a minute and then going back up.**

"YOUTH!" yelled Gai and lee

"Whoops I must of accidently unmuted them." Said AC before he pulled the UR and muting the two spandex man before they could start there ranting about flames of youth again

{Cue shiver}

 **The girls were surprised by the level of exercise their brother was doing as they didn't think that he was strong enough to do that. They never thought he was weak but that kind of exercise, to do it with such ease and that period of time was not something a human could achieve easily. It took a lot of work.**

"I have to agree on that assessment. That kind of training is usually reserved in use by jonin or higher. It is quite impressive for the boy at that age. Said Tobirama

The older ninjas could not argue that fact and were quite impressed themselves as well.

 **Or rather they thought of that at first but then got distracted by the fact that he was only wearing sweatpants. They were able to look at his back and the tone muscles of it to his shoulder blades all the way to his arms as they flexed and tensed with his pushups.**

The TV turns on showing Naruto exercising. This again causes the younger woman to blush and some were drooling at the same time with blank looks in their eyes. Anko had a small blush on her face and was seductively licking her lips to moisten them up. She defiantly likes what she is seeing.

Gai and lee?

Well if they were not muted earlier, they would be ranting more and being louder than they were earlier. Yet they did not know they are muted.

{Let's keep it that way}

 **They heard Naruto grunt "50" as he dropped down to his feet. This snapped the girls out of it and they hurriedly hide their fox features forgetting they were still up.**

"You almost got caught." Deadpanned Kushina

The twins were acting all sheepish at their blunder in the past.

 **As Naruto stood back up he smiled when he 'noticed' his sisters there. "Well good morning imoutos." As he straightened his body his hair stayed spiked out of the ways of his eyes as if it was as primed as his body was after the work out. The girls blushed when they saw how toned his body was. They watched mesmerized as a bead of sweat dripped down his chest and curved with the contour of his pecs before going down the ridges of his developed abs.**

"Well would you look at that. You two got a crush at your big brother." Teased AC

The twins could only blush and were unable retort back at animecollecter.

 **"Well if you girls are here to use the room I'm pretty much done now if you wanted privacy." He went to the side to grab a towel. He wiped his face and arms with it before throwing it around his neck. Shio regained her focus and stopped staring and discreetly pinched her twin who was still in her own world.**

 **"O-onii-sama why are you here?!" Naruto quirked his eyebrow at this.**

 **"What do you mean why? You should know what a persons reasons usually are for entering a workout room."**

"He's got you there." Laughed Obito

"SHUT UP!" yelled miso and Shio

 **"Thats not what I meant. I meant how did you know about this room?" 'It has a seal on it. He shouldn't even be able to see the door to it!'**

 **"Ano, its just in the basement. Not that hard to find it and Obaa-san told me about it so that I could exercise."**

 **The twins mentally deadpanned sharing a similar thought. 'Why?' They could just picture Yasaka laughing at them like she was pranking them. This just made their job harder to keep their kitsune natures hidden from him. It's like their aunt wanted them to get caught. They came out of their thoughts at Naruto's voice.**

Kushina giggled at the thought of doing that if she was still alive and had more children. Oh well, she was just happy in only have one child but she did hope to becoming a grandmother if what she is seeing from the interactions between her son and girlfriend. She was becoming one soon.

 **"Though I have to wonder what our aunt was thinking. Some of these things are unnecessary." He motioned to the weights, specifically the dumbbells which went from 10lbs to 300lbs. "Where did she even get some of these?! These are too much for you girls.**

"I would say that's sexist but even I would agree that some of those weights is too much for us woman." Said Kurenai

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I have seen woman on TV once that they reach the same muscle mass that is equivalent to the current Raikage."

"Seriously?" ask Anko

"Oh yeah." Said AC

"Dam" said Anko

 **Shio thought to herself. 'That may be Naruto-oniichan but we are stronger than we look.' "I'm sure she got those weights with the idea of you using them in mind!" 'Guys like it when you comment on their strength right? He's not strong enough for higher weights but hopefully the compliment will distract him.'**

 **Naruto absently took the statement to heart and didn't react to the compliment hidden in it. "Hmm that may be..." He walked over to the higher weights and easily picked up a 200lb dumbbell causing their eyes to bulge. He did a few reps with the weight in one arm before putting it back. "Yeah I guess these have some uses though I can't go much further than that." He looked back at the girls and looked confused at their faces.**

The crowed wasn't fairing any better except for Tenten

"Oh great, we got another Gai sensei and Lee in the making." Groaned Tenten

 **"What?"**

 **Miso nervously chuckled. "Y-you're just a lot stronger than you look Onii-sama." 'That is about the same weights we use!'**

 **Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well I always worked out and exercised while I was traveling." Naruto walked towards a closet and opened it before the girls could stop him. It was filled with a variety of weapons.**

"Why is their weapons in the closest to begin with?" ask Minato

"Isn't that dangerous to being with as well?" ask Fugaku

"WE WERE TRYING TO HIDE THEM FROM OUR BIG BROTHER FROM THAT TIME!" yelled miso

"THERE WAS NO OTHER PLACE TO PUT THEM BESIDES BURY THEM! WHAT ELSE COULD WE DO?" Yelled Shio

"Ok calm down you two and focus back on the story." Said AC

 **"Though this is kind of cool. Why would she give us an assortment of dangerous weapons like these?" The closet was filled with a variety of real weapons. All kinds of blades, swords, blunt weapons. Assortment was definitely the right word to use. Naruto took out a large scythe that made the girls nervous. That weapon was more dangerous than he thought it was.**

"Nice" said Tenten

 **"M-maybe she wanted us to have a hobby?" Shio spoke nervously hoping he would buy it. Luckily Naruto did with a grunt... and then started spinning the scythe around with surprising efficiency causing the girls to silently panic. After a few seconds he stopped and put it back in the closet. He walked by them and absently glanced at what they were wearing. 'What is that yoga shorts and a yukata top?' He noticed how it exposed a little of their chests. 'Nice...'**

Jiriaya was giggling perversely and writing in his note book for the next ichi ichi book; but he got punched in the face by Tsunade and his notes was in animecollecters hands who later burned it causing Jiriaya to wail at seeing his next big story to be destroyed before it could be publish.

{just ignore the pervert and keep reading}

 **"Hmm cool. Well anyway I'm going to go wash up. Breakfast will be ready in an hour. He walked past them and out the door before closing it and heading back to the normal floor. They looked at the door he went out of and after a few moments the girls let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.**

 ***Vrroom*** **They squeaked in surprise at the noise and turned around. They paled when they saw several cuts suddenly show up across the room and a nearby punching bag split in half.**

Everyone could not help but say dam at damage that weapon has done. Tenten was saying I want it repeatedly in a creepy way causing everyone to scoot away from her.

 **After a few moments Shio spoke out seriously.**

 **"Miso-chan."**

 **"Hai nee-chan?"**

 **"We need to call up Yasaka-obaasan. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being pranked."**

 **"Hai nee-chan."**

Kushina and Naruto laughed at the shio and miso in thinking that they may have indeed just been pranked.

The twins just grumbled at their stupid big brother at being pranked.

 **-Hour later- Play ~ Naruto Main Theme ~**

 **The girls finished their short exercise they had and after bathing followed the sound of the music to the kitchen. They saw Naruto humming to himself at the stove while fixing pancakes. He had also fixed eggs and bacon along with toast and rice ready. Only problem with it was how he was dressed. Shio's face twitched with a blush when she saw Naruto was just where shorts and an apron. No shirt or anything else.**

The TV turns on showing Naruto and again causing same reaction at the woman from earlier.

"huba huba" said Anko

"ANKO!" yelled Kurenai

"Oh give me a break nai nia." Said Anko

 **Naruto looked back over them with a cheery smile, his hair going back down over his eyes. "Hold on the food is almost done. With all that drool you girls must be hungry." The twins looked at each other before blushing heatedly and wiping their mouths. Naruto turned back towards the food and gained an evil shit-eating grin that they couldnt see as his face went dark.** _ **'I am having too much fun with this.~'**_

"Oh Naruto you're such little prankster devil. Just like your mom." Giggled Kushina

'Oh boy I feel sorry for the twins' thought Minato

'Big brother you're such a meanie.' Pouted miso and Shio

 **Naruto fixed their plates and sat it on the table for them to eat. Naruto took his apron off and having nothing better to do just sat on the counter and watched them. The girls bashfully ate their food too embarrassed at the moment to look up at him. Shio was stuck in her own thoughts.**

 **'Why is he getting to us so easily?! He's just our older brother. Sure he's grown up well, looks like a man, and can break rocks with his chest- No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. I should have no problems being able to look at the half naked...body of my...sibling.'**

 **And of course Miso was having similar thoughts as her twin.**

 **'Onii-sama looks delicious. I mean he tastes delicious! I mean the food tastes delicious! Thats what I meant damn it!'**

'Stupid hormones' thought the rookie twelve knowing what they had go through growing up

 **Naruto just smirked lightly to himself as he noticed the girls slow down their eating and saw their cheeks redden. He wasn't sure why that was but it still amused him.**

"I can't tell if he's dense or just messing with them." Said Choji

"Knowing him I say it's both." Said Sasuke

"I agree" said Shikamaru

"Me to" said Kiba

"Same here" said Neji

"Ditto" said Tenten, Ino, and Sakura

"It's logical." Said Shino

"Oh fuck you guys." Said Naruto sarcastically

 **"Do you girls not like the food?" The twins shot out of their thoughts almost choking on their food and stuttered out at the same time. "N-no its good-eep!" They lost their voices at the end which they mentally cursed at. Reason being as soon as they lifted their heads Naruto was cracking his fingers. Now this wasn't a problem it was the fact that with each crack he flexed his pecs at the same time to match it catching them off guard as they stared longer than they should have before forcing their heads back down to look at their food.**

(Comment) **now that is just evil. I love it!** Laughed Kurama

"Yeah yeah keep on laughing old man" said miso

(Comment) **"Hey I'm not old!** Yelled Kurama

Everyone including animecollecter was giving Kurama the look.

(Comment) **"Ok I'm old but at least this old fox can still kick all your guys' ass!** Yelled Kurama

No one bother to challenge him causes it's true even some who has the power to tame Kurama know that without their power that they have they would have died facing him.

 **When Miso finally finished eating she flinched when she felt someone grab her. Her entire body went red when her face was in Naruto's chest, fully able to feel the heat off his skin.**

 **"Tatatatatata-!" She stuttered hard unable to form a coherent sentence.**

"Oh great she's acting like Hinata." Said Ino

"You would be acting like that too if it happened to you." Said AC

Ino looked away so no one could see her blush.

 **Naruto swung her from side to side in the hug as she got dizzy. "Aw your so cute when your shy! I could just eat you up!"**

 **Naruto stopped shaking her as his hair spiked enough to show one eye and whispered into her ear in a sly tone. "** _ **You know with how you've grown I wouldn't mind not being your brother for a night, Mi-koi~."**_

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto

"Oh no here we go again." Groaned Kushina

"Troublesome" said Shikaku and Shikamaru

"Teach me master." Said Jiraiya while bowing in front of the book scaring the twins

"SHUT UP PERVY SAGE!" yelled Naruto

This time it was animecollecter who kick Jiriaya in the nuts for being a ^super pervert^ again and scaring the twins.

"NOT AGAIN!" wailed Jiriaya

"Please continue reading you two." Said AC

 **"He-!" Miso let out a high squeak before she passed out overwhelmed, her eyes looking like swirls and her face flushed. Naruto chuckled maliciously to himself as he let her down. "I knew it kukuku." He looked at the seat next to her and seeing that Shio was gone.**

 **'She left her younger twin here and ran away?' His grin got even wider.**

 **"You can hide all you want Shio but I will find you!" He shouted with his voice echoing throughout the house. For the next while screams could be heard.**

"Ok now you're scaring me Naruto." Said Kiba

"To tell you the truth Kiba, I'm scared of myself also." Said Naruto

 **-Outside the house-**

 **People outside the home looked at the house as they walked by in curiosity at hearing all the noise. They could here thumping noises and the sound of dishes breaking.**

 **"Naruto leave me alone!"**

 **"Hahaha come on I just want a hug!"**

 **"You're lying!"**

 **"Ara you don't trust me?"**

 **"Fine then put some clothes on first damn it!"**

 **It went silent in the house as people watched on confused until they heard a feminine scream again.**

 **"Oh god why do you have a sponge!"**

 **After that all most of what was said for a while was just screams and Naruto's laughter that bordered on insanity.**

Everyone was quiet just now until Shikamaru was the one to break the silence.

"What the hell did you just do?" ask Shikamaru

"I don't know? Shio what was that back their? Ask Naruto

"I don't want to talk about it." said Shio with a shiver running down her spine.

Said action was repeated by everyone else

 **People outside talked with themselves on the matter.**

 **"Should we call the cops?"**

 **"Mommy what's in that house it sounds like fun?"**

 **"Just ignore it and keep walking sweetie."**

 **-End Theme-**

"Let's not talk about this ever again. If everyone agrees say aye." said AC

"Aye" said everyone else

 **-Next Friday-**

 **"Shio-chan! Miso-chan! I'm going out again!" Assuming they heard him he left out the door into the night. He had been doing this fairly often on the whims of his instinct since he came back to Japan the past few weeks to just roam the town at night whether just running around or going with a purpose. He liked the open air and loved seeing what was going on. He also found looking at the night sky and moon relaxing. He was never gone for much longer than an hour so its not like his sisters got too worried.**

 **He's night gear was all black pants, shirt, and hoodie. Not a good color to wear too much of at night for multiple reasons but he liked it. He walked down the streets with his hood up going by groups of people relatively unnoticed. There were people standing outside their homes, walking to place to eat, or even just out to socialize.**

 **He walked by the small streets and through alleys at a sedated pace until he made it to a public park. He sat down in a bench for a while and watched the sun set the rest of the way enjoying the peace. He smiled at how nice it felt.**

"Now that would be nice." Said Shikamaru with a small smile on his face

 **'Why do I feel like this is just a calm before a storm kind of situation?'**

"Now the moment is ruined" said Shikamaru

 **He noticed a stray dog go by and whistled to it to make it come over. The dog looked rough but became instantly friendly towards Naruto and came to him obediently. Naruto pet it and rubbed its head for a while as its tail wagged back and forth happy to get a rare dose of attention.**

'This can't be that obvious. Can it?' thought Kiba

 **After a while the dog laid on the bench next to Naruto enjoying the company and they both sat their in peace. After a few minutes the dog lifted its head up and growled in the direction of the fountain gaining Naruto's attention.**

 **'Hmm?'**

 **He looked over in that direction and saw two people standing next to the fountain. He got surprised when he recognized them.**

 **"Is that Issei? And he's with that girl again?"**

"What's that girl doing being with that pervert?" ask Kushina

Minato narrowed his eyes sensing something bad was going to happen. His instincts haven't proved him wrong yet

 **They were a bit away out of ear shot as he went over to them just to be nosy. As he got close something told him to walk a little faster as he watched them. And a little more faster. And then running. Then when he saw black wings come out of the girls back he was full on sprinting faster than he should have been able to run. 'What the hell?'**

"This is what you mentioned earlier right?" ask Minato

The only response he got was a nod from animecollecter

 **-At the fountain-**

 **An attractive girl with long black hair and violet eyes stood in front of Issei at the fountain.**

 **"In honor of our first date there is something I would like for you to do for me to commemorate this special moment." Issei blushed at the possible implications of that wish.**

 **"S-sure you can ask me for anything at all!"**

 **She gave him a cheery smile as black wings came out of her back.**

 **"Could you please** _ **die for me?"**_

 **Issei nervously took a step back not sure what to make of it.**

 **"I said could you please die."**

 **The girls clothes changed into a bunch of straps as her outfit, holding her breasts and forming a thong as it wrapped around her body.**

"Show it to me!" yelled Jiraiya

The TV turns showing the woman with wings causing the hermit flying backwards and gets hit by a Pico in mid swing from animecollecter causing him to fly out so far in the field.

"HOMERUN!" yelled AC

 **"W-whats going on Yuma?"**

 **"I have to admit I had some fun today despite how naive and perverted you are. It could have been much worse but even so its time to die!" She formed a margenta spear of light and threw it right at Issei who was too frozen in fear to run away. Right when he was about to be impaled he felt a force tackle him from the side and into the ground. He grunted out as he looked around. Looking up he saw a figure in all black clothing crouched over him but noticed the blonde hair even in the falling light of night time.**

"The hero always comes at the last second!" yelled Naruto and Obito

Some of the group laughed at the two from their antics while the rest just shakes their head in amusement.

 **"Sorry but as the top student at Kuoh Academy I can't allow my fellow underclass men to do anything endangering or illegal while I'm around. And if I heard right, I'm pretty sure dying counts."**

 **"Naruto-senpai?" The blonde gave a smile at him.**

 **"Well Issei I had heard you got a girlfriend but it seems like she was overhyped huh?"**

 **"Boy who are you to interrupt our date?"**

 **Naruto's smile shrunk a little as he stood up to face her.**

 **"I'm gonna say 2 things to that. One, you don't look much older than me if at all, so don't talk down to me. And two, when you are trying to kill the other I'm pretty sure that means the date is over bird lady.**

Obito, Naruto and Anko were laughing their head off at the insult.

 **"I'm not a** _ **bird**_ **human I'm a fallen angel!" She formed another spear in her hand making Naruto wary.**

 **"Well I guess that explains the erotic outfit and the weapon. I guess that also means you're way older than me too." A tick mark appeared on her head at the last remark causing Naruto to sweat and step back.**

"Yeah I think you were pushing it their kid." Said Hashirama

"I am starting to see more a resemblances with the brat here to the brat there." Said Tsunade

 **"Issei you should run while you can."**

 **The brown haired teen was about to do just that before he saw Naruto's back.**

 **"Wait Naruto-senpai you back is bleeding!"**

 **"Yes that spear from earlier nicked me. Don't worry about it just go!"**

 **"B-but-."**

"Can't you see he's trying to save your life you moron." Said Sasuke

 **They were cut off by the fallen's voice. "It's a great idea but I'm afraid I can't let you leave Issei-** _ **kun**_ **. Maybe your cute blond friend if I feel like it I'll let him live after I've had some** _ **fun**_ **with him but you still need to die. And my real name is Raynare not Yuma."**

"No thanks crazy bird lady." Said Naruto

 **Naruto just offhandedly pointed back at her. "All that you just said. I'm not sure how I feel about that. But I can't let you kill him."**

 **The fallen angel just gave a malicious smile at them. "Such a shame. If you want to protect him so bad I guess you will have to die trying!" She chucked a spear at Issei's chest but Naruto pulled him out of he way by his shirt before it could get him. As if finally taking the situation seriously his hair spiked up so hat both his slitted eyes could glare at Issei.**

 **"Move!"** **That did the trick as Issei scrambled to run away from the area without argument.**

"That almost got me going." Said Kiba

 **"Nice try." That instant Naruto's eyes widen. As soon as he turned around to face her he saw a spear heading straight for his face and leaned back out of the way to avoid it. It was only right when he did it did he realize his mistake.**

 ***Shinnk!*** **Pupils dilated as he saw Issei impaled though the back with the spear. The boy was only able to grunt out in pain before he fell over dead.**

 **"Hahahahaha you suck at protecting little boy! Tell you what, to make it up to you for impaling your little friend how about I let you** _ **impale**_ **me~." She formed another spear of light and licked it erotically.**

Everyone including Anko could not help be disgusted and angry at this fallen angel.

 **"I will impale your face on a lamppost!" Naruto almost snarled out as his face twitched in anger. Raynare blinked at this.**

 **"...Well thats not very nice."**

 **Naruto whipped out 2 kitchen knives and ran at her at a fast speed as he roared. She blocked them with her spear showing some surprise. 'Why the hell is a kid walking around at night with knives?!' A cheshire cat like grin grew on her face showing off her sharp canines when she got a close look at his face.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Naruto

"You're not the only one." said Minato

 **"Wait a minute blonde hair, sexy face, cute whisker marks, and the boy said Naruto? You're that Uzumaki character that Azazel-sama said to watch out for but I don't see what's so dangerous about you." Naruto's face went blank for a second before smiling.**

 **She gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt a knee in her gut making her drop her guard. She tried to jump away as Naruto used the opprotunity to slice with his knives rapidly, leaving multiple cuts bleeding on her.**

"That's a rookie mistake right there." Said Tobirama

"Indeed it is brother." Said Hashirama

 **She now grew angered at the situation.**

 **"How dare you flithy mortal draw my blood. To think a thing happened is such a disgrace. She flew at him with rage and swung her spear making Naruto shocked when it cut cleanly through his knives leaving hot metal. She swung it wildly as he chase him through the park making him trip and stumble over various obstacles in his path. It was only thanks to his agility and reflexes that he was able to keep dodging despite this. It had gone on for a good 5 minutes and Naruto's clothes and skin had cuts on it where the spear had gotten too close.**

Kushina was starting to shake remembering what happen in the first chapter. Minato was doing everything he can to keep his wife calm and it was working a little bit but that will soon change.

 **Right when they were back at the fountain Naruto took a gamble and suddenly jumped towards her kick her hard in her stomach making her stumble back before she grew even angrier. She flew up and formed another spear of margenta light.**

 **"I'm tired of this game!" She hurled the spear like a javelin right down at him which he was easily able to dodge. However he curse as right when it hit the ground before his feet it exploded sending him flying. With his skill he was able to right himself in the air and land on his feat. However as soon as he did...**

 ***Shinnk!*** **He coughed up blood as a spear ran all the way through his chest making him fall against a tree that was behind him.**

"NO!" yelled Kushina

"OK everyone take a thirty minute break to calm the fuck down. For fuck's sake some you guys are getting way too into this." Said AC

Everyone agreed to take a break. Naruto was spending time with his parents. Sasuke and Ino were doing the same thing. The rest of the rookie twelve and their sanseis were hanging. The Kages besides Minato were group together talking about the past and hopes for the future.

For animecollecter

Well he's hanging out with Anko drinking a glass of Rum and coke with BBQ and honey chicken wings while Anko was having dango and sake.

Thirty minutes passed by and now everyone is back together getting comfortable and now we continue with the story.

 **-At home-**

 **Shio was watching on the couch with Miso basically having a lazy friday doing nothing. All of a sudden their fox ears shot up and they went alert.**

 **"Somethings not right. Miso where is Naruto?" The younger twin looking just as serious as her sister responded swiftly. "He said he was going out again. He's been gone for over almost 2 hours now."**

 **Shio got off the couch and headed towards the door to the outside.**

 **"Miso come on we are going to find Onii-sama. I have a bad feeling."**

 **-Back in the park-**

 **Naruto's body laid against the tree as his life fluid spilled out along the trunk and ground. Raynare smirk at his situation enjoying his fate as she stood in front of him.**

"Bitch!" growled Kushina

"Calm down Kushina! Miso, Shio continue reading." Commanded AC

 **"I have to admit you put up a good fight for a dirty human but in the end it was pointless. If you had stayed out of other's business and worried about yourself you would have probably lived a little longer. She turned to walk off and leave him but after a few steps something told her to look back.**

 ***Crnnch!***

 **She blinked as Naruto was suddenly in midair in front of her with his arms loosely crossed. He had broken her arm, twisting it around at the bone itself.**

This shocked everyone. What the fuck just happened?

 **"Haaa...argggggghhhh!" She screamed out in pain as her blood out from the torn skin on the twisted limb. Her face turned to a look of outrage as she made a clutching motion at Naruto and pulled out the spear lodged in his chest with an invisible force. "Why don't you learn to stay down you fucking worm!?"**

 **Even more of Naruto's blood splashed out of the now open wound as he stood their unresponsive, his body swaying with his arms twitching. His face was unreadable as it was shadowed by his matted hair as blood dribbled down his chin. Something about him was starting to make her nervous.**

"Get ready for the hurt." Said AC

 **"It's time you learned to stay dead!" She pulled her arm back to throw the spear back at his head. Right when the weapon was about to leave her hand she froze. At that exact moment the blonds hair spiked up till one eye glowed white ominously through the shadows staring right at her. She felt a presence she was not familiar with and it unnerved.**

 **"This feeling. Its not pure human or even devil. It even feels like..." Her eyes shook with fear at the end.**

 **"W-what are you?" She flinched when Naruto fell over headfirst into the ground. Taking that as her cue she recovered her nerves and flew off as fast as she could. Naruto was left there to bleed out on the cool ground of the park.**

"Whatever she saw must have scared her. But what was it that she saw?" ask Hiruzen

"I think we are going to find out shortly sensei." Said Tsunade

 **After a few minutes a choked cough could be heard and Naruto turned over on his back.**

 **"*Cough cough* Well I fucked up again..." He looked up at the moon in the night sky forgetting the pain he was in.**

"Again? You mean this happen to him before!" yelled Kushina

"Yes it has happened before. It will be mentioned in the later chapters." Said AC

 **"*Sigh* I'm pretty sure this has happened before... Oh well I don't plan on dying here!" He noticed a red light to the side of him and a person approach him.**

 **"How badly do you want to live Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up and saw a familiar face that he had gotten used to recently.**

 **'Oh its that redhead with the giant gazongas from my class.' "Rias? What the hell are you-."**

 **"How badly do you want to live Naruto?" She asked the question again more seriously.**

 **"I can't die yet and have no plans on doing so any time soon."**

 **"Good answer Naruto-kun." She took out a red chest piece and brought it towards his chest.**

 **"Wait Rias what are you doing..."**

 **"I think your sisters would hate me if I didn't try to save you."**

 **"What do you mean save me. I will heal on my own."**

"So this me have a healing process like when I use Kurama's power?" ask Naruto

"Yes but his is all natural." Said AC

"Lucky" pouted Naruto

 **"Don't worry you will be able to take a lot more damage as a devil."**

 **"Are you listening to me? I don't need you to save me!"**

 **"Be reborn as my servant and as a devil of the Gremory household."**

 **"Hold on servant?!"**

 **"I hope you enjoy your new life as my pawn."**

 **"Goddamnit woman-arggh!"**

 **Naruto screamed in pain as the chess piece entered his chest through the tears in his clothes with a flash of light.**

 **After the light died blood exploded out of Naruto's mouth and his body went lifeless. Rias seeing this grew very worried and checked for a pulse.**

"…."

"What the fuck just happened?" ask Anko

"I don't think anyone knows what just happened?" said Jiriaya

 **'W-what happened?! He should have been revived. I can't feel his pulse or energy or anything!'**

 **Just at that moment Rias cursed her luck as the people she least wanted to see this jumped into view. It was none other than the fox twins. Right at that arrival Shio was able to take in the scene fully and froze up at what she saw. Miso however didn't read the situation as fast.**

 **"Rias-chan we're looking for Naruto-oniisama have you...seen..him..." Miso's voice died down towards the end when she finally noticed who Rias was over. Seeing Naruto stiff form and Rias hands covered in his blooded. Miso went silent making Shio alert.**

"…..yeah she's fucked." Said Anko

 **"..." The next second.**

 **"I'm gonna kill you bitch!"** **Miso's went feral as her eyes slitted. Her hair became wilder, her nails and canines lengthened, and tribal marking appeared over her skin. Her tail flared wildly as a dark magenta aura engulf her body.**

"Well it was nice knowing you red no matter how short it was." Said Anko

 ***Boom!***

 **The ground cracked and cratered in front of Rias. Her eyes widened in shock at the speed Miso moved. The only reason she was relatively unscathed was because Shio had somehow intercepted Miso and blocked her, having changed the same way as her sister but with a dark red aura. Rias voice came out meekly as she spoke, "Sh-shio I..."**

 **She was cowed by the dark look Shio shot down at her which was emphasised by her current feral appearance. Shio held Miso back behind her as her feet dug deeply into the broken ground.**

 **"You are so lucky I'm still faster than her and the more rational one so if I were you I would start talking about what happened Gremory before my hand** _ **slips."**_

"She better do it quickly." Said Kushina

"Or this is going to die" said Minato

Naruto was doing a quick prayer for Rais even though she is a devil.

 **Rias spoke frantically due to the situation and her own worry. "I-I don't know what happened I tried to turn Naruto into a devil but-."**

 **"You what!?"**

"Yeah that was not the best thing to say to two pissed off sisters." Said AC

 **"He had gotten into a fight with a fallen angel! He had decided to stand up for another target of mine which made him a target of the fallen angel. I stayed out of it because I was trying to keep my status of a devil a secret like you would have preferred. He put up a good fight and even did some damage but ultimately took a lethal blow in the end! Afterwards I tried to save him by restoring him as a devil but something went wrong I'm so sorry!" She was almost crying by the end as she bowed her head.**

Everyone except for animecollecter and the sage bowed their heads. The sage was thinking there was more to this and animecollecter knows what happens next.

 **Miso's body lost its strength and she feel to her knees shaking in fear. Shio stumbled back a few steps as she held her head. "So y-you mean to t-tell me that onii-sama is de-."**

 ***Babump***

 **They went silent as they heard the beat. And then they heard another, and another, and pretty soon it was with a rapid rhythm as they looked at Naruto's body. His skin rippled as viens bulged throughout his body. His muscles convulsed as the beat got faster. It speed up more and more as his body started to flail on the ground before it glowed and there was an explosion. The force knocked the girls several meters away with a flash of red breaking the ground. When the dust cleared they saw Naruto. He started growling as dark grey fur started to cover his body. His eyes went all white as body mass grew up by a few feet and his limbs morphed. A large black fox like tail shot out of his tailbone with a white tip and matching ears. Most of his clothes were in rags with his pants barely holding on. What he resembled now was a large bipedal canine-like beast** **(AN: Think like Kurama's body but more masculine looking like a wolf).**

The TV turns on showing in his current form. This has caused Kiba to jump out of his seat.

"That's why, that's why I have been acting all weird since the first chapter. I was sensing a dam alpha wolf in front of me this whole time!" yelled Kiba

 **Shio unsure of what to make of this shakily asked out "N-Naruto-oniisama? Is that you-?"**

 **"AOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"** **They grabbed their ears as the beast let out a loud powerful roar that was sure to gain attention. the force of it was strong enough to make them slide back a few feet as shockwaves of wind went by.**

 **"Rias what did you do!"**

 **"I already told you! I thought you said Naruto was human!"**

 **"We thought so too!" She saw Naruto turn around and saw a large X on his back causing her eyes to narrow. 'Is that a seal?' She saw him start to run off.**

"What?! There is a seal on him!" yelled Kushina

"It seems like it but what does it do?" ask Jiriaya

"I can't tell what it is." Said Minato

 **"Don't let him leave the park!" They then preceeded to chase after him with Rias releasing her wings and taking off to the sky.**

 **Naruto was running on all fours heading to a gate when he suddenly stopped as a red and black ball of energy came down in front of him and exploded. The beast looked up and growed at the suspected redhead floating above.**

 **"Sorry Naruto-kun but I cant allow you to leave just yet." She gasped when Naruto suddenly jumped up at her. 'That's high!' She coughed out when she was headbutted in the gut and knocked away. He landed back on the ground ready to run off again when Miso and Shio suddenly appeared on both sides of him ready to block him off.**

"Were you able to stop him?" ask Hashirama

"No" said miso

"We were not able to beat him." Said Shio

 **Miso looked nervous at the change that had happened to her brother and didn't want to hurt him. "Oniisama please come to your senses!" She flinched when Naruto suddenly got in front of her while her guard was down. She squeaked when the wild creature started sniffing her body and face like a dog. She blinked when he left a large wet lick along the side of her face slicking her hair to one side before running off again.**

 ***Ching* Naruto's flee was halted as his torso was suddenly wrapped in a large chain wrapped around his torso. He looked and saw that it had grown out of Shio's hand.**

 **"Miso hurry up and help me restrain him!"**

 **"Hai." Miso ran up and shot a chain out of her hand as well further binding him before he could run off making him growl out. Rias flew in above him forming a spell circle.**

 **"Girls hold him there I'm going to put him to sleep."**

 **"What?! You can't kill him!"**

 **"I meant in the nap time way not the euthanize way!"**

Kiba start to look sheepish and everyone notice

"What? I was thinking the same thing when Rias said about putting him to sleep." Said Kiba

 **A white ball shot out of Rias's hands and into Naruto's head and he stood there. After a few seconds Shio quirked an eyebrow at this. "Well?"**

 **"WAOO!"** **Naruto started forcing the chains apart from him with pure physical strength.**

 **"Rias why isn't he sleeping!?"**

 **"Apparently he's been unconscious this whole time!"**

"Well that's not good." Said Hashirama

"Indeed but to be able to fight even you are passed out is nothing short to impressive." Said Tobirama

 **Two black appendages shot out of the beast lower back and Naruto shot high up into the air escaping the chains. He went high up into the sky in front of the moon and then out of no where was struck by lightning and hurdled all the way back into the ground crashing though it with a groan. Rias smiled.**

 **"Great timing as always Akeno."**

 **"Ara ara I didn't know you had a dog Shio and Miso-chan.**

 **"He's not a dog he's Naruto."**

 **Naruto howled again and the ground blew up off him as he stood up again. Akeno stared at the creature before looking back at Shio.**

 **"...That looks like a dog to me."**

"A dog is still a dog even when it's standing up like a human." Said Anko nodding head

"You do know that he is a wolf not dog right?" ask AC

 **Rias spoke up from the side, "it's a long story." She looked at the new limbs on his back. "Well I guess those wings prove his new devil blood but they look different. They don't look like they are meant for flying but I guess they get the job done. But if the devil blood has taken root then I should be able to control him right?" She didn't like using that aspect of the devil pieces but she would make an exception right now. She pointed her hand out at Naruto which glowed red and Naruto's body gained a similar glow.**

 **"Submit," Rias barked out her order to Naruto for him to comply. His body shook and started to go down. Right when he was almost laying the red light shattered and he grew angry.**

"It seems like he is not the type to take orders from anyone." Said Hiruzen

"In our line of work that is not a good thing." Said Tsunade

 **'What?!'**

 **Naruto growled and a pitch black aura started to engulf his arms and hands. Shio's eyes widened at this unknown development feeling a large amount danger from it. As Naruto threw a claw swipe she shouted out. "Everyone get down!"**

 ***Whsssh***

 **The slice went above them and cut down numerous trees cleanly in half behind them, deforesting part of the park with one swoop.**

"Holy" said Obito

"Shit!" said Anko

"Those poor trees." Said a depressed Hashirama

Tobirama just face palmed "Oh Hashirama"

 **Akeno had a look of shock on her face just like everyone else and directed it at Shio. "What the hell is going on!"**

 **"I don't know anymore!"**

 **Naruto roar and went on all fours as he started to charge a black ball of some unknown energy above his mouth as it picked up wind causing Shio's instincts to make her go pale. Two horns started to grow on his head and the large black X on his back started to cracked.**

 **'Oh god...'**

"This feels like the time when the nine tails was going shoot of another dense ball of energy." Said Hiruzen

 **"I think thats enough of that." The twins were startled by the familiar voice.**

 **The beast Naruto yelp as he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck and jabbed in the side of it making his body go lacks and his body going mostly back to normal a bit keeping the animal tail and ears and a slightly more feral appearance as he fell asleep. He was hoisted over the shoulder of the newly arrived person who chuckled.**

 **"Kukuku... well it looks like you three certainly got into quite the mess while I was gone huh." Bright yellow fox ears twitched in the moonlight as the amused voice spoke out.**

 **The twins knew exactly who this was. This was there one who raised them. Yasaka, their obaa-san.**

"Well that is the end of that chapter." Said Shio

"So who is going to read next?" ask Miso

 ***END***

Well this chapter is done. I did pull one reference from movie however I don't remember the name of the movies since it has been years since I have seen it and it showed up on comedy central.

Now I going to explain about the two stories that I am going to do a reading concept sometime in the summer.

For the Uchiha Heiress remix, I am going to do one chapter once a month. Now do not complain about it. That story is long as it is and has more than 10K words per chapter so that is why it is going to be so long on the update.

For Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon I going to do one chapter once week sometime in the summer. The chapters are not that long and I am going to wait until there is a least ten chapters before I start. So that means I am waiting on the author.

Another thing, last chapter I had one story that was up for adoption. Well I have to say that it is now gone. No one went to PM or send a review on the story. For my other story I am still waiting for a reply from the one of those authors wanting to adopt it. So yeah that's about it.

Sooooo…..

If you like it, love it, hate it, send me a review but you flamers will be ignored though so you guys/gals can piss off.

Anyways

Until then

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I with this next. First things first, I have to apologize to you all. This chapter was supposed to come out on father's day but things happened that made it unable to happen. Earlier on the weekend I was helping my parents in remodeling the house more. Well since I do not have anything happening now I might as well work on this chapter. I will be busy again this weekend so you might not see chapter 6 until next week.

Again the reviewers are asking more chapters and I will do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I say again, this story is a reading concept of ZRAIARZ story Naruto Chimara Effect and I was **given permission** to do a reading concept. I repeat myself twice because somehow no one gets it the first time around and I do not want this story deleted on the case of something stupid.

 **The bolded caption is the story**.

The not so bolded caption is the commentary (unless certain characters require bolding i.e. tailed beast or other power being included will be mentioned as (comment).)

*Story start*

"If you don't mind I like to read next." Said Hashirama

"Go ahead" said AC

With that the twins gave Hashirama the book.

 **Chapter 5: Past Due=**

 **"Cough Cough!"**

 **He walked endlessly through the everlasting darkness with no since of purpose. It felt like he had been walking for hours but for some reason he felt the need to keep going straight. After some time he eventually came upon a giant black gate. It had a giant padlock attached to it by large chains wrapping around the bars of the gate. Naruto walked up to the cage in curiousity, looking closely at the cracks along the lock.**

"This sound like my version of me had entered his mindscape and the gate with chains and padlock must be some kind of seal." Said Naruto

"How do you know that it is?" ask Minato

"I have experensied it many times already as it is." Said Naruto

 **"What is this." He saw two giant white eyes open up in the darkness that stared right at him. Next moment the cage was broken and forced open as Naruto was knocked flying away.**

 **As he was hurtling threw the sky he was suddenly grabbed by a larger hand.**

 **"Gah!" He coughed up a glob of blood as he felt the hand squeeze down and break something. He was then dropped and fell a short ways to the ground.**

"Uh oh" said Minato

"That's not good." Said Jiriaya

 **Bring himself up to his feet he tried to walk again but found it increasingly difficult to do so. Looking down he saw a black sludge grabbing at him, pulling him down. He tried to push on and escape but its hold got stronger and stronger as it climbed up his legs and latched onto his waist. He struggled to get free as it climbed higher and higher until he heard large thumps of footsteps in front him.**

Kurama narrowed his eyes feeling that this was somewhat similar to the chakra tug of war between him and Naruto.

 **As it slowly came into view he could make out its vague features. It was some kind of giant creature with a vaguely humanoid build. It was all black with pointed hands and feet. Its face consisted of a large glowing sharp smile and glowing white eyes. The sight of it got Naruto's attention causing him to stop struggling as the sludge had completely incased him up to his chest and was still rising. It made a low hum as it brought its head down to look at him critically. It sniffed him a few times as the sludge came up around his neck and the edges of his face.**

The TV turns on showing the image of the creature causing everyone to shiver at the site of the creature.

 **"WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!"** **It let lose an earth shattering roar right on Naruto before moving back. As the sludge covered him completely the monster brought its hands in from the slide to clap in on him, with a smash**

 ***BAM!***

 **"*Gasp* Hah..."**

 **Naruto opened his eyes and was startled by the sudden light. He felt weak and helpless as his body had taken the form of a wolf pup. He felt himself held and pressed into something soft and warm. The feeling was comforting and gave him a sense of security and peace. He nuzzled further into the warmth enjoying the feeling.**

Jiriaya was giggling perversely and would have comment about it if was not Pico slammed by Tsunade

 **"Naru-chan you must have had an interesting dream didn't you?"**

 **At the voice he looked up to be greeted by the sight of an extremely beautiful redheaded woman smiling down at him as she held him in her chest. The smile was so warm it was placating. "Don't worry Naru-chan, your Kaa-chan will always be here for you watching over you."**

"Even in death, a mother's love still reaches out to her children." Said AC

All Kushina could do was smile and cry happily

 **She held him in one arm and brought the other hand up to eye level as a pitch black aura halfway covered her index and middle finger. In appearance it resembled a flame as well as a thick paint.**

 **"You will no doubt have an interesting life filled with many hardships but with much joy as well."**

 **She began to move her fingers swirling a spiral of the black aura in the air in front of him. "Don't let yourself be at the mercy of others. Live your life how you wish to live it and make your future dreams come true. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do-."**

 **She touched Naruto's forehead and the spiral traveled harmlessly into his skull as he slowly feel asleep.**

 **"-you can be whatever you want to be."**

Everyone had a smile on their face even Tobirama though it was small hearing the tender and loving moment.

Of course Kushina was affected the most if you can tell by hugging her son to death.

 **-House-**

 **Naruto woke up and put a hand to his head with a groan.**

 **"Yare yare. I hate when my dreams and memories decide to do a mashup. Why do I feel so sore?" Slowly but surely he started to remember parts of what happened the previous night.**

 **"I was out roaming last night... got into a fight... with a bird lady... and got stabbed threw the chest? I must have snapped again to still be alive." He sighed as he laid silent for a few seconds thinking.**

"Well it seems Naruto here has no regards about his health." Said Hashirama as sweat drop forming on his head.

"Typical Naruto for ya." Said AC

 **"Hmm, and Im pretty sure I wasn't drunk. So going by how that chick looked and what she stabbed me with I'd say it would be pretty accurate to say she was a fallen angel? *Sigh* I knew i should have read up more on them... Well once again I'm still alive so no point in worrying about it right now. Might as well get up." He hopped out of bed and yelped when he hit the ceiling. 'The hell!?' As he feel back down he tried to right himself back up but was stopped when he felt two things emerge from his back and hold him in the air and stab into the wall.**

Everyone was laughing at that point while Naruto was pouting causing Hinata to giggle at her boyfriend

 **He blinked and looked behind himself to see long black wing like apendages. Seeing them he deadpanned for a moment then sighed. "I guess its just one of those days...!" He fell face first to the ground when the wings retreated into him again. He laid there thinking for a while.**

"Naruto thinking, has the end of the world come?" laughed Kiba

"That's too much of a pain to think about." Said Shikamaru

 **'Okay Naruto. Don't freak out. There has to be a reason for this. Something else must have happened last night. Something...something...something...Right Rias was also there at the end. And she did something?'**

 _ **"Be reborn as my servant and as a devil of the Gremory household."**_

 **"...Well fuck that. Devil eh? I feel so light"**

 **He walked towards the mirror and his eyes widened.**

 **'Whoa!'**

 **The surprise was from the fact that the black spikes of hair he always had on top of his head had turn into canine like ears and behind him he had a long wolflike tail waving about casually His canines were sharper and his whisker marks had gotten slightly darker. He looked at the rest of his body and saw it looked mostly the same but his muscles and body felt harder than before and he felt stronger than ever. His hair was slightly longer and messier but that was fine. The interesting thing was that his hair was naturally spiked in a way so that it only showed one eye without him trying. The blues of his eyes had turned white, even with his sclera and only separated by the black outline of his irises. It was like the eyes of the moon and with his slitted pupils gave him a very intimidating gaze.**

The TV turns on showing the current look of Naruto. Some of them felt intimidated, some had blushes on their face and Anko has gotten her panties wet again and cherry red blush on her face.

{Talk about a woman with no self-control}

 **"This is fucking badass. But I can't go out looking like this. Let's see if Obaa-san lesson were right then if i relax and shift my energy I should be able too..."**

 **His tail receded and his appearance turned back to normal. His hair also dropped to cover his eyes again. He lifted his hair up out of the way of his eyes and smirked when he saw they were blue again.**

"Aww, why did he change back? I like his new looks." Whined Anko

"Anko….." sighed Kurenai

 **"Haha that was easier than expected!" He brought his hands together and flexed and the wolf features showed again. He released and they receded again.**

 **"Flex, release, flex, release, flex, release, flex, release, flex." As long as he was consciously trying to shift thats all he needed to do to change. He got an excited grin on his face as he shifted faster and faster enjoying this new change to his life. He didn't notice that black paint flames started emerging from his hands the fast he shifted until it exploded on him.**

"whoops." Said Naruto

"Nice going dumb ass." Said Sasuke

"Fuck you asshole!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Both boys responded on the call but wish they didn't. when they did they saw their mother's sweet smile on their face while their eyes are closed.

{You know what that means}

"We are the basest friends. Right Naruto?" asked Sasuke nervously

"Aye" said Naruto nervously

'I better continue reading before it's too late' thought Hashirama nervously remembering the times it happen to him with his wife.

 ***Boom* He was knocked back onto the ground with a yelp as he landed on his tail. Naruto rubbed the soarness as he got up but paused as he looked at his hand. He stared at how it was consumed in blackness just like the other. He waved it back and forth in curiousity and it started to form trails in the air. He played with it and started to draw things in the air.**

That peeked Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Jiriaya's curiosity

 **"What is this?! Its like flaming magic ink!"**

 **He brought his other hand up and rubbed them together as it started to feel sticky. He pulled them apart and it formed tendrils of the slime inbetween the hands that stretched to connect both. Getting an idea he stopped and went to his closet, the blackness on his hands disappearing on instinct. He came back with some drumsticks in hand. He grabbed one and held it up to eye level as he coated his other hand in the black aura again. He then grabbed the drumstick with his coated hand and smiled in satisfaction when the aura formed a shell around the wooden object and shaped into a black sharp object that was twice as long. He looked it over before throwing it at his mirror.**

 ***Vrrom* It stabbed right into the mirror cracking it and embedding itself into the wall.**

 **"Hahahahah ha...ha..ha...*sigh*...why the hell did I just do that to my mirror..."**

'Why are you asking us?' thought everyone

 **Rias fidgeted in her seat as she felt animalistic eyes glaring at her. She glanced over at Miso who had a hard scowl on here face as her. She was sitting over in an armchair as she glared at her with her slitted eyes shadowed. Shio was sitting to the side in a couch with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, thinking. The one who had gathered them there was sitting next to Shio in the couch. Yasaka took a sip of her tea and sighed.**

 ***Whap* "Itta!" Miso clutched the back of her head in pain as Yasaka smacked it with one of her tails.**

Naruto gave his sympathies to miso knowing about being on the receiving ends of being installed manners into him from Tsunade multiple times.

 **"That's enough with the latent aggression Miso-chan. While admirable you made you more than made your point hours ago and your nails are starting to dig into the chair." Miso grumbled but otherwise obeyed.**

 **"Now about what you did to my nephew. I personally have no problems with your actions." Rias was surprised by how easily the kitsune said that.**

"What?!" yelled Kushina

 **"What?!"**

 **"Miso use your inside voice. I'm sure the to of you know what would have happened had Rias not tried to revive him. He would have bleed out on the ground and died and if anything it would have been worse if she just ignored him." Miso flinched and Shio's face twitched at the idea of what could have happened. It was their fault for not being their to protect him like they had trained to be able to do so for years.**

"It's not your fault you two. Things happen that are beyond are control at times. You just have to move on from there." Said AC

 **"Of course thats what you think would happen," Yasaka added offhandedly at the end gaining everyones eyes. Shio finally opened her eyes and looked at her.**

 **"What do you mean by that."**

 **"Fufufu come on girls you should have long since noticed that there was something off about your brother. All that talent and nothing to show for it. Surely you girls have remembered the bear incident by now?" It was like a shock went through their system as the girls eyes widenned.**

 **Miso shook in her seat. "Y-you mean that was real."**

 **"Of course it was. Even when Naruto snapped a similar thing has happened several more times throughout the years but i guess you don't know about the others. Anyway it got worse each time as he got older. I thought it was abnormal so I ran tests on his body and blood. Apparently that was like a personal failsafe of some kind. It would activate through a combination of him being in danger and his mindstate. When I did some digging into his data I found out the thing causing it wasn't of human origin at all."**

"Wasn't of human origin? What could that mean?" ask Tobirama

"You'll all will know in due time." Said AC

 **"Then w-what is it?"**

 **"That I'm not completely sure. But look on the bright side. Now that Naruto has changed you girls don't have to hide who you are anymore." The girls looked down nervous at this missing Yasaka's smirk as Rias looked on curious.**

"He he they've been pranked." Giggle Kushina

Shio and miso were grumbling from the prank that their aunt pulled

 **"Now before we continue the rest of the conversation I think it would be wise to have Naruto with us. So lets go get the boy. He should be awake by now." She stood up and walked up the stairs towards Naruto's room.**

 ***Knock Knock* "Naruto are you awake yet we wanted to talk with you..."**

 **Yasaka opened the door and she saw was a broken mirror, a messed up bed, what looked to be cracks in the ceiling, stab marks in the walls and a bunch of cards embedded in the walls and floors. Naruto was sitting there only in his shorts with his back towards them. He tilted his head back and grinned as his eyes glowed ominously at her.**

"That people is what will happen to a bored Uzumaki. Don't let that happen, **ever**." Said AC

Anyone who was not an Uzumaki had a shiver run down through their spine

 **"...get dressed and come downstairs." She closed the and passed the girls in the hallway as her face twitched which Shio noticed."**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Don't worry about it."**

"It's too troublesome. Trust me, I know." Said Shikamaru

 **-Back downstairs-**

 **"So girls is there anything you would like to say to your brother?" Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed Naruto rose an eyebrow at his sisters as they shuffled nervously. Shio being the older of the two decided to speak for them.**

 **"O-oniisama... W-we'll always be family no matter what right?"**

 **"Of course we will always be family."**

 **"Even if we were keeping a secret from you all this time?"**

 **"You know I hate secrets." It was short and quick and made them flinch.**

Kushina nodded that no secret should be hidden between the families. Unless said secret should hurt said family when it can be avoided then it can be left as a secret.

 **"But I wouldn't be much of a brother if I let that get to me now would I?" He smiled at them reassuringly giving them courage. Shio continueed her confession.**

 **"Well you see oniisama by mortal standards we Miso and I aren't exactly human..."**

 **"...what?" Naruto tilted his head at this.**

 **"I g-guess we'll just show you." At that they slowly let their fox features show. The both looked down and Shio held her arm bashfully wondering what his reaction would be as she spoke.**

 **"You see oniisama we are actually youkai. More specifically kitsune. More specifically the warbeast branch. We were half human at birth, now not so much."**

 **"..." The girls grew nervous at his silence and spoke out in unison.**

 **"Oniisama?"**

 **"So all these years I protected you to and you weren't even human?" The froze at the emotionless tone he spoke with.**

"Well this is not turning out so well." Said Sakura

 **"We're you even ever going to tell me or are you only telling me now that I'm some demon." He pushed off the wall and walked towards them making them stumble back. Rias seeing this stepped forward.**

 **"Hey hold on-." She stopped when Yasaka put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.**

 **"You think you can suddenly tell me something like this because its convenient for you to know and think I will trust you to that easily." Now they had pressed themselves against the wall on the other side of the room and were shaking as Naruto stood intimidatingly over them. Shio's voice came out small as she spoke.**

 **"O-onii-s-sama we're sorry. W-we'll do whatever y-you want if y-you please forgive us!" They shut their eye's in fear as Naruto brought his hands up expecting the worse. They flinched when they felt his hands touch there heads and froze as they went from side to side in a slow, soft motion. They subconciously leaned into his hands as he did so. He was petting them.**

The TV turns on showing the scene

"Aww, it's so cute!" gushed Kushina

"Uh oh here we again." Sighed AC

 **He pulled both of them into a hug surprising them. "Whatever I want eh? That sounds nice so could I keep protecting you two if thats not too much?"**

 **"O-oniisama?!" Naruto let go of them and smiled.**

 **"What did you really think I would hate you two or abandon you to over something as trival as that? Apparently you did for you to hide that so long. The older brother looks out for his sisters no matter what happens and no matter what they do. That's his job." The girls started to sniff and their eyes watered as they looked up at him. Naruto sighed at this.**

"Well I'll be, this Naruto has some of your traits as well brat." Said Tsunade

"Well that's nice of you to say granny." Said Naruto

Unfortunately when he finishes saying that, a Pico hammer was thrown at his head hitting him and knocking him out.

 **"*Sigh* Sorry I guess I messed with you two a little too much just then-!" He stopped when the twins jumped at him and wrapped their arms around him burying their faces into his neck. He stumbled a bit but then held them their.**

 **"N-no it's okay we deserved a-atleast that much. We are just so happy right now!" Naruto smilled to himself as they cried into him.**

 **"Well I'm glad you two got that out of your system...and now I'm getting wet." After a few minutes they calmed down and let go of him. At that Yasaka clap to get attention.**

"Such a touching moment" said AC

 **"Now that thats over lets get back to our discussion shall we. I'm sure you have something else you wanted to say didn't you Naruto?" At this Naruto's whole demeanor changed as he walked to sit in the arm chair. He looked back at the twins and smirked evilly.**

 **"Oh and my cute little imoutos. Hehehe I already knew you were Kitsune."**

This shocked everyone

"Oh no he did not just do that." Said Ino

"I thing he did." Said Sakura

"Best prank ever!" yelled Kushina and Naruto who return from his mini comma

 **The girls stood there for a few seconds before it finally clicked what they just heard.**

 **"What, you knew!?"**

 **"Come on now I'm far from stupid even if I act like it at times. You should have known you wouldn't have been able to hide something like that from me forever. All of the jokes and fox related moments? Come on watching you girls squirm was so much fun." Naruto laughed to himself as the girls felt like they were getting a headache.**

"He's evil." Said Kiba

"I think I'm in love" said Anko

Kurenai just sighed not having the energy to bother trying

 **"How long have you known?!" Yasaka spoke up while sipping tea in her seat.**

 **"His known since he was 10 years old."**

 **"I've known since you were born."**

 **"...What!?" All 3 kitsune shouted not expecting that. Yasaka spoke up for them.**

 **"Naruto I first told you about the girls nature when you were 10 because of the incident where you needed to be sealed. Why am I just now hearing about this?"**

 **"Well truth is my oldest memories were of Kaa-san and when the twins were born."**

 **"You mean..."**

 **"Yes since they were born with their features I was one of the first to see them."**

This shocked everyone

"Holy shit." Said Kiba

"How smart is this brat?" asked Jiraiya

"Shikamaru smart?" asked Naruto

"No I think he's smarter than me. That's just too troublesome." Said Shikamaru

 **"But how is that possible you should have not been cognitive enough at that age? And why did you never say anything? This could have changed a lot."**

 **"Well I don't know. One of the things about me is that I don't forget. Thats all I can say. I have no idea why I can remember things that far back but it would explain why learning is so easy. As for not telling anyone that I knew...Well I always assumed you all had your reasons for not telling me. I was basically human, and no doubt the weakest link. You no doubt would feel safer knowing that I was oblivious to the supernatural world rather than me knowing about it and fear me getting involved and hurt because of it."**

"You know, that kind of thinking will get you in more trouble than its worth." Said AC

 **Miso decided to speak out at this. "B-but if we had known... if you had told us that you already knew about our kitsune nature we could have protect you better. We could have used our abilities to better help you without fear of you knowing about it. We could have-."**

 **"Who said I wanted to be protected?"** **The girls flinched at the tone and kept silent.**

"Oh now I know where this is going." Said Hashirama

 **"I never wanted to be protected. I never wanted to have my hand held throughout life because I was the most vulnerable. I never wanted to be pitied for being weaker. I never wanted you to feel obligated to want to protect me to that extent. Doting over me just because you want to is fine and you girls have done that. But you also doted over me because you were trying to shelter me. It is the older sibling that shelters the younger ones not the other way around!" With each one they felt like bricks were hitting there heads like they were being scolded.**

Nagato could not help but flinch at that knowing that out of three them when they were together back then that it was similar to how he was the older one but was the weakest back then and they took care of him.

 **"B-b-but-."**

 **"Yeah I could have told you all but then my role would have been take from me even more than it already was because of your cautiousness. So I kept silent as long as I need to to hold on to that while making myself better, stronger, and smarter whenever I could. So when Obaa-san gave me the opportunity to see the world and learn more I jumped at the chance because I needed the new freedom."**

Sasuke could not help but sympathizes with him on wanting to do things on his own but he did for the wrong reasons while the other Naruto did for the right reasons.

 **Picking up what he was indirectly saying the twins ears fell and Shio spoke with a sad tone.**

 **"So we ended up driving you off and you left those years ago just to get away from us?"**

 **"Yes and no. Of course you know that it was to better protect me because I would always be on the move. What you don't know is that I wasn't doing it to be protected but to be able to protect myself. Thats why I learned whatever I could and perfected what I could and trained to become as strong as I could. Because while I would be inferior to you two I at least wanted to be someone you two could look up to or admire in someway."**

Everyone had smile at that motivation and Minato and Sasuke could not help but feel proud of Naruto.

 **"But we do look up to you!" Miso shouted out trying to assure them."**

 **"Don't bullshit me. Since when does a supernatural being ever look up to a human?"**

 **"I-I-I..."**

 **"Thats right. In terms of ability almost never. The only thing humans have going for themselves sometimes is social status. Me being #1 at school? That was my goal with that in mind. It's only thanks to all my natural talent that I was born with that I have more going for me than that and even then it took some work. Of course there is a little more to it but I think Obaa-san wanted to tell you that herself." Naruto leaned into his first as he sat in the armchair with a sigh. He really didn't like talking so hard to them but it needed to be done.**

"It's harsh for sure but it needs to be known at a young age before they become too old for it to be too late." Said AC

 **Yasaka signed as she took another sip of her tea. "I still can't believe you kept silent all this time for the sake of your pride but I guess I really shouldn't be surprised at this point. Girls you might as well come site down for this story." The twins walked over and sat down in the couch and waited. Naruto glanced under his hair to the side and saw Rias was still standing off to the side feeling unsure about what to do.**

"I'll say" said Tobirama

 **"Rias-chan you might as well come sit down as well and hear this." She nodded sat in the couch as well. Yasaka started speaking now that they were all sitting.**

 **"Now I'm sure you kids remember the bear incident and don't worry about it if you don't know what it is Gremory as its not as important. Well anyway what happened at the end happened several more times throughout the years. The most notable would be when he was 10 years old."**

 **-Flashback-**

 **A younger Naruto could be seen walking home alone in the city of Kyoto. His sisters had been out sick that day for whatever reason. He had mad it through the city and was already in the more suburban area. He took a shortcut through an alley but stopped when he saw a group of kids walk up in front of him. He looked behind and saw that there were kids behind him too. Most of them from what he could tell were around his age or in his class, though a few were a few years older.**

"The typical type of bullying, how unoriginal." Said AC

"You've been through this before?" ask Hashirama

"We all have Hashirama. It doesn't matter when or where, it will always happen." Said AC

 **One of the nondescript boys stepped forward with a cocky look.**

 **"Well if it isn't mustard head!"**

 **'M-mustard head? Wow that insult wasn't half bad this time.' He sighed at them not wanting to deal with this.**

 **"What do you guys want? I just want to go home..."**

 **"Who cares! We can't mess with your sisters because everyone likes them but you're alone right now. You look like a punk with that yellow hair and yet you don't ever do anything wrong like a nerd and you're good in sports. You take too much attention from the rest of us!"**

"Jealousy, what an ugly monster it is." Said AC

 **"I didn't know being better than you was a crime..." Naruto replied uninterested making the boys fume. The boy threw a solid punch at Naruto's face for the smart comment.**

 **"And your crime was being alive! Thats probably why your mom is dead. She couldn't take seeing your face!" The punch made him fall back but at that comment he caught himself and froze leaning back. Naruto's pupils changed to slits for the first time and he leaned forward and carried a heavy punch into the kids face making him scream in pain as he clutched his face on the ground shocking the other kids. He was usually a passive person who would take whatever was thrown at him with a smile but now its like he had been triggered.**

"You've done and fucked up now!" yelled Anko

 **"Leave my mother** **out of this!** **I'm so tired of this. I do nothing wrong. I go to school, do my work, follow the rules, get good grades, and for what!? To still have to deal with all this crap!? To be looked down on by everyone and be looked on as a pest by others?! Well I'm tired of this crap. You want to fight? Come at me!"**

 **At this one of the kids regained his nerves and shouted.**

 **"Get him!"**

 **Yasaka could be seen lounging on a couch flipping through the channels wondering what was on TV.**

 **"Where is Naruto-chan. He sure is taking a while to come home...!"**

 **She sat up all of a sudden a strange look on her face as she turned into a fox and left the house. "Somethings not right."**

"Now you notice?" said Tobirama sarcastically

"Brother please" pleaded Hashirama

 **Naruto was on the ground beaten, bruised, and bloody as a group of kids kicked him on the ground. He put up a much better fight than could be expected. He beat down several of the kids out of the 20 that were there and landed blows on many of them. He could take a hit better than any boy his age and he was agile which helped. What messed him up was that a few of them had poles and bats and one scored a good hit on his head making him stumble enough to be brought down by the rest of the boys. There was no point getting up at this time since struggling would just make them go long as blood dripped don his hair and head. One of the kids holding a bat who was kicking him laughed. He had a bloody nose from when Naruto had scored a good knee strike in at his face.**

"Too many were against him. His chances were slim to begin with." Said Mikoto

 **"Hahaha where is that spark now mustard kid. All that talk and you're down already. You must not have cared much about your mom. Maybe we should go after your sisters next!" His eyes shot open from his place on the ground. It was like something snapped inside of him as the words echoed in his head over and over.**

"Big mistake" said AC

 **He lost it as his hair spiked up on its own despite being covered in blood. Even with all the kids kicking he shot up off the ground and grabbed the boys face making him freeze. He grabbed the bat out of his hand spun showing a testament of the little strength he had and swung both the bat and the boy around. The bat forced the other boys to move out of the way scared and those that didn't got hit in the face, some having teeth knocked out. At the end of his swing he swung the boy into the wall and held him up by his face there with one arm. The boy started to shake and sweat like crazy in fear as Naruto brought his face in close. His face and body was shadowed ominously and all he could see was two pupil-less** **violet** **eyes staring at him in the darkness of the shadow.**

The TV turns on showing Naruto and everyone felt intimated even though this was him as a child he was still scary.

 **"Give the weak some power and all of a sudden they feel powerful. Group the weak in a crowd and they feel like they actually have real power. Push someone who is actually strong to their breaking point and they will find out just how weak they are. May you regret your short lives and what little life you have left."**

Tobirama narrowed his eyes into thinking that this boy acts so much like that Uchiha that his foolish brother made friends with.

 **Yasaka could be seen sniffing around the area searching for his scent. Just as soon as she picked it up she felt an odd energy spike and something about it felt dangerous. She took off in her disguised fox form quickly in that direction and luckily it didn't take her long to get there. It was in an out of the way part of a nearby neighborhood and she walked into the alley wear she felt the energy. As soon as she entered she was on guard. There was traces of blood all over the place and scatterings of crumpled bodies.**

 ***Crrrrrrrrrr***

 **That was the sounds that could be heard accompanied with random giggling as she saw a figure approach her. As it stood in front of her she saw it was Naruto covered in blood and dragging a bloodied bat behind him.**

Everyone shivered hopping that incident truly did not make him become insane.

 **"Cool a yellow fox. Thats not something you see everyday." At the end of that statement he passed out and fell forward. Before he could hit the ground completely Yasaka had returned to her human form and caught him. She sighed to herself at the scene before her. 'Looks like its time to move again.'**

 **She stood over Naruto's bed as he told her what happened. He was laying there bandaged from his injuries. Some caused by the kids who fought but most of the ones on his arms were self inflicted from him hitting the kids or walls too hard with his bare hands.**

 **"*Sigh* Forgive me Naruto-chan I should have given you a guard to watch over you. Its my fault this happened, I will get one for you from now on."**

 **"If you do that I promise you I will run away." This caught her off guard with how blunt he was.**

This widened everyone's eyes at that bold statement while it caused Kushina to cry.

 **"W-what? Naruto-chan I know you're having a hard time but this is a big deal."**

 **"And whose fault is that? I try to get better on my own but I get no help. I do everything I'm supposed to but I'm still a target. But then I guess it makes sense now. I may be human but I haven't felt** _ **normal**_ **in a long time. I mean how are you going to get me out of this Obaasan? You and I both know that I killed at least some of those kids back there. Maybe most of they, heck maybe all of them are dead. And you know what of the scary thing is?!"**

 **She felt uneasy about where this might be going but shook her head no.**

 **"The scary thing is I'm not scared at all! I don't care that I killed them. It was like I was the top predator stepping on a bunch of insects! Squishing them between my feet! Its just that these insects were life-sized. The power I felt. I want to feel strong like that again and again. But you already know what I'm talking about. I mean you saw it didn't you fox." She sweated all thought that both from concern and from being started at the end.**

Tobirama was starting to not like this kid because felt like he was watching another Madera come into the making.

 **"Na-Naruto dear what-."**

 **"Don't try to hide it I saw you change from a fox in that alley. You aren't even human are you! That explains why you're acting like this issue of me killing them can be brushed off so easily, because their lives were insignificant to you too! You probably already had something planned to deal with this and were going to have us move so that we wouldn't be aware of the end result." He smirked when she stayed silent.**

 **"I take that as a yes. Assuming you really are my aunt by blood what does that make me."**

 **She looked at him with a serious gaze that didn't deter him at all.**

 **"What is it you're really asking?"**

 **He looked at her equally serious but there was a faint lost look behind his eyes.**

 **"I want to know exactly who I am and what you're hiding from me.**

"He's too smart for his own good and that would have killed him back then." Said AC

"I agree with your statement there." Said Tobirama

 **-Flashback end- Back in the living room-**

 **"After that I told him pretty much everything he needed to know about me, your mother, you two, who he was, and even some knowledge on the supernatural world...but I still gave him a body guard fufufu. He said he would run away if I gave him a guard. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted freedom. And we needed to relocate anyway. So while we moved down here I sent Naruto off to the world with a few Anbu guards to train him and give him the strength and freedom he needed. It wasn't an easy life but it was what he wanted and what he needed to grow."**

"Well it all works out in the end." Said Hashirama

"Until he got stabbed by a fallen angel and then turn into a devil." Said Tobirama

"Do you always have to be such a downer?" ask AC

 **The girls looked at Naruto who nodded in agreement that it was all true. They tried to apologize as they felt it was their fault but he stopped them before they could continue. He then turned to Rias who had been absorbed by the story.**

 **"Now onto the situation with you Rias-chan. You tried to turn me into a devil even though I told you I wouldn't be your servant and that I would heal." He grinned mentally when the twins glared at her like he predicted they were but then heard Yasaka speak up.**

 **"Naruto-kun how the hell was she supposed to know someone she presumed to be human would heal, let alone heal fast enough to recover from an instantly fatal injury?" Her eyes looked with Naruto giving a look that said. 'I know what you were trying to do and I'm stopping it.'**

 **"You couldn't let me have my fun could you?"**

"I don't think we want you to have your fun." Said Shikamaru

 **"You can't always have your way Naruto-kun and you already messed with the twins earlier. Think of this as getting back at you for not telling me of your kitsune knowledge all these years."**

 **"Fair enough."**

 **Shio was confused and asked her question.**

 **"Wait what are you talking about and what do you mean Naruto would heal?" Yasaka set down her tea having finished it and spoke her piece.**

"We all like to know about that as well." Said Shino

 **"Well first I will tell you this." Her eye's slitted as she stared at Naruto making him look the other way and whistle. "If Naruto was completely opposed to being a devil Rias chess piece wouldn't have even affected him. What we learned over the years from experience and testing his blood is that while we don't know what will happen if he is actually killed he will recover after a certain amount of time from a fatal injury. We also learned that his body is evolving. While he was human at birth he was probably only 75% human after the bear incident. By the neighborhood incident he was 30% human. In fact right before last night he was probably 10% human and the only reason he seemed completely human was because his body was denying the supernatural blood. I got the Anbu to do some tests and we found out that Naruto would have awakened his powers anyway come his 18th birthday. What Rias did if anything accelerated the time he still had left so there is no problem there. Being fatally injured seems to be one of the things that accelerated his evolution anyway so even if Rias had not been there he would have changed soon anyway. Its just the Gremory's interference may have mutated things some."**

"So wait are you saying that all Rias did" said Kiba

"Could have badly fucked up everything and it could have gone worse." Said AC

 **"So then Oniisama did have kitsune blood all along?"**

 **"Not... exactly. Naruto-kun could you show us your new features?"**

 **"Hai." He got up out of his seat and took his shirt off making the girls blush and Yasaka blinked.**

 **"Well I don't see how that was necessary but at least you've kept in shape."**

 **He turned around and flexed making his canine parts emerge and the wings sprout. His hair spiked up to show one eye automatically as well. He looked back at her as he pointed at the large black X on his back. "I figured you would want to talk about this too."**

TV turns on again and caused all the woman folk to blush seeing Naruto without a shirt.

 **The girls all while still blushing all ran off questions at this.**

 **"Yeah obaa-san why is there a seal on him."**

 **"Well during the neighborhood incident I noticed that his body was emitting some kind of aura or energy constantly and at a high amount and his humanish body couldn't handle it at the time. It was the equivalent of him burning out like a light and was going to make him a beacon of other supernatural beings whether they were devils or fallen angels or whatever. It was causing him to become lethargic, exhausted, and was even damaging his life force. Since he couldn't control it the best thing I could do was seal the energy output. It will be a good thing now because it can help you control your power. Of course the seal could be bypassed completely sometimes if he snapped or forced it open now.**

"Like the incident with the chunin exams and during the training trip." Said Naruto

Jiriaya flinch "yeah that was not one of my best moves made in life." Said Jiriaya

"You think" said Tsunade sarcastically

 **Now about your new appearance Naruto-kun I'm sure you girls are all wondering about it as well?"**

 **The twins suddenly felt weaker around him for reasons they couldn't explain. "H-hai obaa-san why does he resemble a wolf more than a fox?"**

 **Rias spoke up from her seat as well. "Also his wing don't look like that of the traditional devil."**

"I think that bit of info should be kept on hold for later." Said Asuma

 **"Well the for the wolf part that would likely be because of your heritage. As you all know now you three are probably among the last few descendants of the War Beast branch. Extremely powerful potential and heavily sought after. From what I know from history the kitsune of warbeasts were pretty much always female. When they gave birth to a male they generally resembled wolves more than foxes. Why this is we don't know but its not really much of a physical difference. If anything its just more masculine which I'm sure you have no problem with Naruto-kun?" His chuckle was all the confirmation she needed that he was fine with it.**

"I would be too if that were the case with us." Said Kiba

 **"Now as for the wings... I am not sure. We studied his DNA and while there was human and youkai DNA of wolves and foxes in there there were other things we can't quite explain. We even found DNA similar to devils yet something about it seemed different. We aren't sure what it was, we are just waiting to see what develops at this time. We even found DNA that was similar to that of di-."**

 **"I don't think they need to know that just yet Obaa-san." The girls looked back at him confused but Yasaka nodded.**

'Hmm' thought Tobirama

"Brother?" ask Hashirama

"It's nothing, at least I am hoping it's nothing." Said Tobirama

 **"Very well then. Anyway the wings on his back do indeed not resemble that of regular devils. They are lower on his back than normal and resemble curved blades almost and yet are still flexible. I'm really interested how you will even fly with those." They sat there in silence for a bit and Naruto had yet to put his shirt back on. After a while Rias coughed into her hand and spoke.**

 **"Well what is going to be done about the peerage issue." Yasaka spoke up at this. Well knowing how skilled Naruto is if he had actually been trying to win seriously I really do doubt that fallen angel would have been even able to her him as much as she did. In fact if he had a weapon her death would have almost been guaranteed. That being said and the fact that this didn't happen, given what you have just learned I'm sure you can guess why Naruto didn't try. So what happens will be up to you Naruto.**

"I think that's a bad idea." Said AC

"Why's that?" ask Naruto

"Do you really want to know?" ask AC

After a minute or two Naruto shakes his head no. To him, it was not worth the trouble to know.

 **He flexed his fingers in thought as his wings receded then looked at her.**

 **"Tell you what I did become a devil... or something... I don't know. Anyway can you feel a connection to your piece in me? If you can I want you to force me to kneel. If you can succeed in giving me an order I will join your peerage without argument and do whatever you want." The twins spoke up at this, "Hey hold on-!" Naruto held his hand up to get them to stop talking.**

"If this Naruto is anything like our Naruto here, then any bet made against him will lose whatever they bet on him." Said Tsunade

 **"However if you fail I will do whatever you want and will only be apart of your peerage on paper, and help you out when I feel like it. Only keeping the connection with you through the piece so that I won't be labeled as a stray. But other than that I will do whatever I want. Agreed?" She nodded at this.**

 **"That sounds reasonable."**

 **"Alright whenever you're ready." She stood up from her seat and walked in front of him. He wings emerged and she held her hand out at him searching for the piece. She couldn't find it so she focused her mind and power and searched deeper and deep inside of him. She went so deep she felt like she would be drowned until she finally saw the faint red light of the mutated chess piece. It looked giant but that was overwhelmed by the darkness. Now knowing where the piece was her hand glowed red with the magic circle of the house of Gremory.**

"And now it begins." Said AC

 **"In the name of the house of Gremory, I Rias Gremory, Heiress to the family order you to kneel!"**

 **Naruto put his hands in his pocket as he felt pressure but otherwise didn't move.**

 **"Nope"**

 **She tried harder as the magic circle glowered brighter**

 **"Kneel!"**

 **His legs shook but he stayed up. "Have to try harder."**

 **"KNEEL!" His legs buckled and his knees bent but after a second he stood up straight again with an excited look on his face.**

 **"Come on you're almost there!" She held up both hands and the magic circle grew even bigger as she tried her hardest.**

"You definitely know how to piss someone off." Said Sasuke

"He always have a way to cause trouble for himself." Said Sakura

 **"In the name of the house of Gremory I order you lowly pawn to sit like the dog you are!"**

"Oh hell no she did not just say what I think she just said!" yelled Kiba

"Kiba sit!" commended AC

"Fuck you!" yelled Kiba

Not a second later Kiba got a tranquilizer injected in his neck and he passed the fuck out.

"I told you to sit boy." Said AC

 **His eyes widened as he fell forward making the girls gasp. 'Holy shit I wasn't expecting that!'**

 **Suddenly Rias so a giant black monster come out of nowhere in the darkness and snatched the giant pawn piece up in its mouth before biting down and cracks appeared all thoughout the pawn piece barely being held together. She felt like she had just been mentally knocked out of the way. As she came to she realized she was kneeling on the ground. She looked up and saw Naruto standing over hear with a predatorish grin.**

"The roles have been reversed now." Said AC

 **"That was an excellent try and I would be lying if I said I didn't find that a little hot but I think this is my win." After a few moments Yasaka started laughing out loud at the twin's and Rias confusion.**

 **"Whats going on! What happened." Yasaka calmed down before laughing.**

 **"That... I have no idea. But I do know that if Naruto doesn't want to do something even a god would probably be hard pressed to force him. He is just that stubborn."**

"It's like dealing with another Naruto only deadlier." Said Shino

 **Rias got up off the ground and looked at him.**

 **"R-really?" He gave he a thumbs up and smiled.**

 **"Believe it!" He shivered right afterwards and looked at Yasaka who was glaring at him. "What did I say about using that catchphrase?"**

"Yeah only I can say that." Said Naruto

"Please don't, you were already annoying as it is." Said AC

"Hey!" yelled Naruto

 **"Hahahah sorry, sorry. It I couldn't help it I just love your reaction."**

 **"*Sigh* Well anyway I believe that clears up all problems. So now we can call it a day." Rias took that as her cue to leave.**

 **"Very well. Its unfortunate that you aren't my servant but I hope you will atleast be my friend and maybe even join my club?" He smirked at her but only nodded.**

 **"We will see." She nodded as well with a smile and teleported away with her magic circle. He stretched and walked off.**

 **"Now if you excuse me I feel stronger than ever but now that this seal has been lowered I'm feeling tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Ja ne."**

 **The twins were going to follow after them having felt emotionally drained from the whole ordeal but were stopped by Yasaka.**

"Now what is it that needs to be known?" ask Kushina

 **"Hold on you two there is a few other things I have to tell you about your** _ **brother**_ **before you go and rest." Naruto who was still in earshot gained a sly grin as he kept walking to his room. He had a feeling he knew what she was gonna tell them but he wasn't going to stop her.**

"Well that's it for this chapter. Who wants to read next?" ask Hashirama

 **-END-**

Ok I am done and I got a sinus headache. I have been getting these more often in the summer and the fall so it was a little hard to focus but I still manage.

Anyways I am going to take a two week break so bear with me please.

Sooooo

If you like it, love it, hate it, send me a review but you flamers will be ignored though so you guys/gals can piss off.

Anyways

Until then

Later


	6. bad news but also good news

Hi everyone, I'm back.

I should give you guys the bad news first. This story is abandon and not up for adoption. Sorry but it has been more than a year and I lost interest in this story. Part of the reason is I did not have internet access since February of last year. I now have internet access since December.

Now I'm going to give you the good news. I'm now partnered with greyblueflames98. That means I got permission in doing one of his stories in a reading concept. The story that I am doing is none other…

(Insert drum roll)

 **The Typhoon fleet!**

That's right, you heard me! His longest story as of currently and start working and hopefully posting it sometime this weekend starting tomorrow.

(Hopefully)

Anyways I am sorry if I disappoint you guys. For those of you that stay after this, thank you and please look forward to my next reading concept.

Until then

Later


End file.
